Underneath It All
by JennSull
Summary: Bella is a first grade teacher and moves back to Forks seven years after high school. Bella isn't looking for love but is open to the possibility. Who will she meet? Who will she fall in love with? Rated M for language so far.
1. Chapter 1 Absolutely  Story of a Girl

_**AN/ This is my second stab at writing, this is totally different from His Eyes and I'm having so much fun writing this.**_

_**I hope everyone likes it. Please review, it helps me so much. **_

_**This will be told in only Bella's point of view. This Bella has an attitude and isn't afraid to speak her mind. **_

_**This will not be a typical love story...enjoy!**_

_**I do not own Twilight. But I do hope you enjoy my take on **_

_**Stephanie Meyer's characters**_

* * *

Chapter 1 Absolutely (Story Of A Girl)

This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looked so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles

Absolutely (Story Of A Girl)-Nine Days

* * *

"Isabella Swan, is that you?" I heard a girly voice behind me. It almost made me drop the box I had been holding. I glanced at the writing and saw "MIXER." and Oh, shit. I'll cut a bitch if my glass mixer broke.

I hesitated to turn around; I knew when I decided to move back to Forks that people would recognize me. When I did look to see who called me, I was surprised.

"Angela!" I smiled, jumping down from the back of the moving van that was parking in the front of Charlie's house.

"How have you been, Bella?" Angela hugged me.

"Good. I'm going to be working at the elementary school." I shrugged.

Was I supposed to ramble off every little thing I had done since I left?

"You're a teacher?" she said definitely surprised.

"Yup, first grade," I smiled awkwardly.

Why the fuck was everyone so surprised?

"You're moving back in with your dad?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"For the time being," I shrugged.

"Enough about me. What have you been up to?" I said hoping to change the subject.

"I'm married to Eric and we run the Forks newspaper. We have a son named Felix, he's in first grade, maybe you'll have him." she smiled.

"Congratulations." I said, sadly. Dad had told me all about them getting married. Why the fuck didn't I visit more?

"Thanks. Give me a call; we'll have lunch sometime."

I was about to say I didn't have her number, and then I realized I was back in a small town and would have no problem getting it.

"That sounds great. See you around."

I make a few more trips to bring in the last of the boxes. I piled most of the boxes in the dining room and went to make something for lunch.

Fuck, I should have known Charlie wouldn't have much. Damn it, I looked like shit and I didn't want to go grocery shopping. The only other alternative was the diner, which I didn't want to brave so, grocery shopping it was.

There was no way I was taking the moving truck; hopefully Dad was correct about my old truck still running. I opened the door and the smell hit me, I gotta remember to buy one of those pine tree shaped air fresheners.

"Just fucking start." I scolded when the car wouldn't start the first time. The second time I tried, the engine roared to life.

"That's my big boy." I patted the dashboard. "I'll get you a quart of oil, would that make you feel better?"

Did I just ask a vehicle a question?

I really did fit in with first graders; I shook my head at myself.

Driving through town, I noticed everything looked the same. The gas station had the same sign, the diner had that same ugly green roof and the grocery store had the same carts. You'd think after this time there would be some sort of big change, but no. It made me miss the city, but Forks had one thing no city had... a job opening. I was convinced Charlie had to have something to do with me getting the position.

I managed to fill my cart up with groceries and wasn't stopped by anyone. When I walked up to the checkouts, I knew that would change. I knew I couldn't escape it. Jessica Stanley was the cashier; she looked exactly the same as I remembered. I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. Not saying that she was ugly; she just looked bitchy. I shouldn't judge someone. Even though I hadn't seen them in seven years, people change. I know I sure did.

"Hello, Bella." Jessica greeted with a scowl on her face and bitterness in her voice.

"Jessica." I raised my eyebrows.

"You're back."

"Yup, and I see you're still here." I shot back.

_Be nice, Bella._ She just looked at me in shock.

"We're both adults. I shouldn't have said that. Truce?" I stuck my hand out; she shook it but had a perplexed look on her face.

"$184.72 is your total." she smiled like the polite worker she was.

"Holy shit, that's expensive."

"Bella, there's children around." Jessica warned.

How did I ever handle filtering myself around my students?

"Sorry." I turned to the mother behind me; she was covering her child's ears with her hands.

I swiped my card and sprinted out of there. Great way to make a second impression in this town. Hopefully, I didn't have any students whose parents were in the grocery store. It didn't matter. By the time school started next week everyone would be well aware of my mouth. Fuck.

I was putting the bags in the back of the truck when the reflection of a shiny, silver car blinded me. I squinted and gave the car a dirty look, like it was the cars fault. I rolled my eyes at myself. I was shoving a bag of cans over the side of the truck bed when the driver of the shiny car caught my attention. Real people weren't that beautiful, this man was indescribable. But I'll try, his eyes sparkled, yes fucking sparkled. His body was firm with the right amount of muscle and his shirt showed that off perfectly. His hair was bronze and messy, begging for fingers to run through it. I'd sign up for that shit any day. He caught me staring at him and he smiled a smile that came up on one side. My knees almost gave out, but I did drop the bag, throwing a few cans to the ground.

He silently laughed as he passed by me. Fucker didn't even stop

"Ass." I muttered, throwing a can in the bed and open my door.

"What did you say?" ge turned around.

"I called you an ass." I slammed my door shut and started the engine.

I took off towards home, I assume leaving him standing there.

When I got home, I cleaned out the cabinets and refrigerator, and then put the groceries away.

I was dragging the bag of expired and stale food outside when Charlie came home.

"Need some help, Bells?" Charlie came running up.

"No, I got it." I assured.

"Here, let me." Charlie took it from me.

"I can handle it, Dad," I said harshly

"I know, just let people help you," Charlie shook his head.

"Whatever," I shook my head.

"So, what did you get for dinner?" Charlie said as he put the bag in the trash can.

"How did you know I got anything?" I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"I got a call saying someone was swearing at the grocery store, I figured it had to be you," he smiled.

"Damn small town gossip," I huffed.

"Bella, I don't have to tell you..." Charlie trailed off.

"I know, I know. I'll be a good girl. Promise, Chief Swan." I saluted.

"So, what's for dinner, Bells?" Charlie said rubbing his stomach.

"I've not been here a full day and you want me to cook?" I teased.

"You know..." he started to apologize.

"I know, I ordered a pizza," I patted him on his shoulder.

We walked in the back door and were hit by a wall of boxes.

"I didn't know where else to put them," I shrugged.

"Just give me a path and I'm okay," he laughed.

We maneuvered our way around the boxes like a real life game of Tetris. I brought the boxes with my clothes upstairs and the boxes with stuff I wouldn't need got put in the shed. By the time I was finished, the pizza was here and Charlie was already in front of the TV.

I turned on my laptop and did a search to see if there was anything to do around here these days. That was a bust, but I did end up getting grease all over my keyboard. That shit would be there for life, now I needed a new laptop.

"Dad, you know everyone in town, right?"

"Yes." He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"This guy...never mind."

"Are you sure, Bells?"

What did I think, that he would know who the owner of a shiny silver car was?

"This guy at the grocery store. I just wanted to know if you knew who he was but I don't expect you to know."

"Try me." He urged.

I described the car and then found it necessary to tell my dad in great detail about the fuck hot owner. All Charlie could do was laugh at how I described shiny car guy.

"I have no idea who that could be."

"I don't know why I asked. I knew you wouldn't be able to know who it was by my shoddy description."

"I'll ask around." Charlie said on his way up to his room.

Anyone that hot is either taken or an asshole and I already know he was the latter.

* * *

_**AN/ I love writing this Bella, let me know what you think.**_

_**Sorry it has taken me so long to get this editing done...and His Eyes is on its way!**_

_**Follow me on twitter, I talk about my stories way too much**_

_**IndyAnna7**_

_**~Indy~**_


	2. Chapter 2 See You Again

_**AN/ Okay, so I just posted the first chapter to see if people would read it **_

_**and for the most part you guys seemed to like it so here's chapter two.**_

_**I do not own Twilight that Stephanie Meyer character does.**_

* * *

Chapter 2 See You Again

I got my sights set on you  
And I'm ready to aim  
I have a heart that will  
Never be tamed  
I knew you were something special  
When you spoke my name  
Now I can't wait to see you again

See You Again-Miley Cyrus

* * *

I spent the following week getting my classroom ready. I have say, my room was kind of bad ass, well as bad ass as a classroom could be. The tile was a hideous shade of brown but sparkled nicely when the light hit it. The play carpet was black and clashed with the tan walls but I luckily I managed to cover most of it up with posters and charts. What was left of tan walls, I cut out different shapes and made the baron walls look like abstract art.

When school started I was a nervous wreck, who knew six year olds could be intimidating? First graders were tough, brave even. For most it's the first time they will be away from their parents all day. They have a million questions and no problem asking you all of them. Some adults would be annoyed as hell since children want to know everything. They are so eager to learn, so it isn't annoying to me.

I loved hearing their random questions and ramblings, such imaginations. If I didn't know any better, I'd think they were on some sort of hallucinogenic drugs. I ended up having Felix in my class; he was adorable! He gave me a recap of the newest SpongeBob episode with such enthusiasm that I couldn't help but smile and assure him that I would watch that episode later. It was one I hadn't seen.

I'll admit I liked hearing the children talk about their families. Part of me felt like I was just listening to gossip, because they didn't realize what they were saying. Most of the time I tried to stop them before they gave away too much, although now I have some dirt on a few parents.

They were a blast to be around, but at the end of the day I was exhausted. I was walking out when I saw one of my students with who I assumed was his mother. She was digging through her purse frantic.

"Hello, do you need some help?"

"I just misplaced my keys somewhere," she said while she continued looking.

"Hi Miss Bella," Colin beamed.

"Hello Colin," I smiled.

"Oh, you're his teacher," the blonde's head jerked up.

Yeah that got your attention.

"Yes, Bella Swan," I pushed my hand towards her.

"Rosalie Hale," she took my hand.

"Is there any way I could help?"

"My keys disappeared," she threw her hands up in disgust.

"Could you have dropped them in the building or left them in the car?"

She glared in the window "Fuck," she yelled as she slapped her hands on the glass.

"Sorry baby, Mommy didn't mean to say that bad word. You understand?" she crouched down to talk to him face to face.

"I know Mama," Colin said as he wrapped his tiny arms around her neck.

"Let's go little man," Rosalie patted his head, "We need to call Uncle Jaz."

Colin nodded.

"Do you need a ride?" I probably shouldn't have asked.

"You don't have to," Rosalie said as she shook her head.

"It can't be that out of the way, we are in Forks," I joked.

"Thanks so much. Next time you need any goodies for class, let me know," she said as her face beamed with a large smile.

Rosalie directed me to a cute little apartment building; well they were more like townhouses.

"These look nice. Are there any openings that you know of?"

"I'm not sure," she hopped out.

"I'll be right back," I wasn't sure if she was talking to Colin or me.

Rosalie was back a minute later. "Do you want to stop by the office to see if there are any available?"

"Sure, it would be nice have my own place," I smiled widely.

I picked up a brochure and filled out the application at lightning speed. When I dropped Rosalie off at her car she thanked me, and Colin said he would see me at school tomorrow.

* * *

The rest of the week at school was fun as we got to know each other and our classroom.

Angela and I had coffee last week and had plans to go shopping after school let out today. Eric was there to pick up Felix so Angela could ride with me.

Shopping usually sucks! I just needed jeans and t-shirts, so it wasn't that bad I guess. We grabbed a bite to eat while Angela gave me the heads up on what parents I should watch out for.

On our way home she asked me if we could stop by her mechanic so she could pick up her car from an oil change. I could have done that for her. When we got there, we walked towards where the music was coming from.

"Hello," Angela yelled at the pair of legs that were sticking out from under a white car.

No answer.

I kicked the leg of the mechanic.

"Ow, who the fuck..." the tall, dark and muscular mass yelled as he stood up.

"Excuse me?" Angela said with her hand on her hip.

"Sorry, Mrs. Yorkie. Who is this?" he smiled at me.

_What was that about?_

"Bella Swan," I said.

"Jacob Black," he said as he stuck his hand out for me to shake.

Jacob had a smile that made me want to smile and as soon as I touched his hand. I felt comfortable with his touch. Then I looked at my grease covered hand. I'm just as girly as the next, but I'm not afraid of dirt or anything. But seriously, who shakes someone's hand with theirs covered in car oils?

"Sorry," he grabbed a towel and wiped my hand off.

A look of shock spread across his face when he realized he was still holding my hand. He jerked away like my hand was on fire. Way to make a first impression, Mister.

"Um...thanks," I smiled slightly.

His intentions were obvious by the way he was staring at me. It was flattering, and he did have an inviting smile. I found myself staring at his full lips. What I could do to those...

"Is my car ready?" Angela asked snapping us both out of our staring.

"Thanks Ang," I mumbled to myself.

I wandered around the little convenience store in the front of the shop while Angela paid her bill. With every move I made, I could feel his eyes on me. When I looked up I would catch his head turning away. It was kind of cute but also a creeper move. He would have to do more than stare at me. I tried to will him to make a move...of any kind.

Angela finished paying and walked over to me with a grin on her face.

"I do believe that boy has a crush on you."

"That boy?" I asked shocked.

"He just graduated high school."

"You're telling me that full-grown-man-looking mass over there is a teenager?"

"Yeah, he kept asking questions about you."

"Can we say jailbait?" I said with some sarcasm.

"He's nineteen, which is not that much younger than us," Angela said as she shrugged.

I unintentionally turned my head to look behind us; he was watching us walk out. I helped Angela put her bags in her car, and we said our goodbyes.

Jacob wasn't going to make the first move so I walked back toward him.

"Don't just stare at me, say something!" I demanded.

"What do you want me to say?"

"You seem shy, but you should make a move."

"Um...Can I call you sometime?" he asked.

"Just call?" I smiled seductively.

"For now," he smiled back.

I went back to my truck; I searched the cab for a box.

"You're a teacher?" he asked when I gave him my card.

"Yup, cell number is at the bottom."

"I will call you," Jacob assured me.

"Good!" I said as I hopped in my truck.

I was barely down the road when my phone went off.

NEW MESSAGE

I flipped open my phone and read...

_**It was nice to meet you-Jake**_

* * *

_**AN/ It feels weird writing Jacob and a love interest...its always Edward, **_

_**but just bear with me. I hope you enjoy this story because I like writing this version of Bella**_

_**Reviews make me happy, even if they're bad, tell me how you feel**_

_**Follow me on twitter**_

_**IndyAnna7**_

_**~Indy~**_


	3. Chapter 3 Hit Me With Your Best Shot

_**AN/**__** Okay so who likes this Bella's attitude? I love it.**_

_**Hopefully people start reading this, **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; that's all Stephanie Meyer.**_

* * *

Chapter 3 Hit Me With Your Best Shot

You come on with your come-ons, you don't fight fair  
That's O.K., see if I care!  
Knock me down, it's all in vain  
I'll get right back on my feet again!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Hit Me With Your Best Shot!  
Fire Away!

Hit Me With Your Best Shot-Pat Benatar

* * *

Jacob called me that night and confirmed that there was nothing to do in Forks, so he invited me to the beach at La Push this Sunday. I agreed but told him I wouldn't be swimming or wearing a bathing suit, which earned a groan from him. What a fucking pervert.

While I was tearing apart boxes looking for a paper weight my mom had given me, Michael the manager of the town homes, called and asked if I wanted to come by and take a look at the unit available. I grabbed my keys while still on the phone with him and headed out the door.

When I arrived, Michael met me outside, and we walked to the door of a townhouse a few doors down from Rosalie. He opened the door. The staircase was just off the entrance, and there was a small, open living room and a kitchen that I could imagine making cookies for my students in. He was going over prices and some of the amenities when I stopped him.

"You don't have to sell me on this, I'll take it!" I smiled.

It was the right size and it felt homey even without furniture. All in all, it was perfect.

It's not that I didn't want to be around Charlie, I needed my own space. The thought of him dating irks me. What if he has an active sex life? I don't want to know about it, and I know he doesn't want to know about mine, or lack thereof. So before it inevitably happened, we should have our own spaces.

I told Charlie after dinner that I found a place.

"I'm literally going to be down the street," I informed him.

"I like having you close, knowing your safe," he sat back against the couch.

"Oh Chief, is Forks too dangerous? You should really get a hold of your town."

"Very funny Bells."

"I can take care of myself, this tough cop taught me a few things," I winked.

"I know, but it's my job to worry,"

"Worry if you must, I'll be just two minutes away."

* * *

I got up early Saturday; Charlie had already left to go fishing. I was moving all the boxes that I didn't need. After my third trip, Rosalie came out.

"I heard you were moving in. Colin is going to be so excited. He won't stop talking about you."

"He's so sweet."

"Want some help?" Rosalie picked up a box and followed me.

"I'm not going to say no but you don't have to."

How could I turn down free help?

"There's nothing better to do. Colin is with his dad this weekend," she shrugged.

"So still nothing to do around here?"

Maybe a girl's point of view would be different from Jacob's.

"Besides bars and beaches, nope."

"I hope helping me can fill your need for fun," I yelled over my shoulder.

We talked during our many trips back and forth. Rosalie was an interior designer and offered to help me find some new furniture. I had decided to splurge on a new bed, hopefully a big fluffy one. When we returned with the last of the boxes we were greeted by Hercules himself. He came up behind Rosalie and picked her up making her squeal.

"Emmett!" she tried to squirm away from him.

"I'm just playing baby," he leaned in and kissed her playfully on the neck making her cry in laughter.

"Sorry for my inconsiderate boyfriend," she elbowed him. "Bella, this is Emmett. Emmett, this is Bella."

He smiled at me. "I'm going to pick up the food, you should come over," he offered.

"I don't want to ruin your plans," I shook my head.

"You aren't," Rosalie assured.

"Yeah, plus Ed's stopping by," Emmett said to Rosalie.

"Don't worry baby, we won't bother you two," she patted his arm.

"Alright, well I'm going to go, and I'll be back minus the dirt," I joked.

I went back to Charlie's to make him something to eat when he got back. After I washed the sweat off I changed into jeans and a t-shirt. Fuck, I was boring but at least I was comfortable.

On my way over I thought about the fact that I probably shouldn't be doing this. It's not a good idea to become friends with the parents of one of my students. But I was already friends with Angela. Hmm... I should be fine as long as I separate the two. After I parked I rubbed my temples when I realized it sounded like an episode of Dr. Phil in my head.

"I've never even seen an episode," I muttered to myself.

Rosalie and I were sitting in the kitchen, drinking lemonade with raspberry vodka. Emmett bound threw the door with and absurd amount of bags.

"How many people will you be feeding?" I asked reluctantly.

"Just four, Emmett has a big appetite," Rosalie laughed,

"Obviously."

"Let's eat outside, it gets loud in here when they get into sports."

Emmett had already settled in front of the TV, I was on my way walking outside when I heard Emmett's voice greet someone. I stopped to listen, but Rose was right behind me urging me to go.

Getting to know Rose was great! She wasn't a typical mom and liked to have fun. Rosalie Hale seemed like someone I could enjoy being around.

When I walked in to use the bathroom, I heard Emmett and his friend talking. I wasn't eavesdropping, I just overheard their conversation. Okay, I was eavesdropping. So kill me.

"How's things with Lauren," Emmett asked. They sounded like gossiping women.

"Just the usual bullshit," he friend replied, obviously annoyed.

"Why do you put up with her shit?"

"Why do you think?" He sounded cocky.

"Is it really that good?" Emmett questioned.

"Oh man, you have no fucking idea how good she is," he kind of moaned.

"Be careful, you know Rose doesn't want to hear that shit."

"I don't give a fuck what Rose thinks."

Fucking douche bag.

"Not cool," Emmett warned.

"If I want to talk to my brother about how Lauren gives good head, I will," he tried to defend himself.

I had to see this piece of work, so I poked my head around the corner.

Son of a bitch! Stupid shiny car guy, at least now he had a name. Other than douche bag asshole and hottie, I should add. Most of the gorgeous ones are jerks...should have known.

His eyes met mine for half a second before I darted back behind the wall.

"Who else is here?" he asked.

"Rose and a new neighbor are on the patio."

"She drives that old piece of shit red truck?"

Oh it's on mother fucker. I bunched my fists.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked making me jump.

I briefly explained my little interaction with shiny car guy. She agreed he was an ass but had personal knowledge to back me up.

"He's not a bad guy, don't get me wrong. But he has some...let's call it personality defects."

I could definitely hang with this girl. We both stood with our ears pressed against the wall. Like we needed to hear it any better, they were in the next room.

"I met her," this Ed said. "Well not really, but she got all bitchy when I (a total stranger) didn't help her pick up some cans she dropped,"

I mouthed "asshole" to Rosalie.

"She seems nice enough to me," Emmett replied. Rosalie nodded.

"She must be bi-polar or some shit." he laughed.

"I can't listen to this, or I'm going to go off," I whispered to Rosalie

We went back outside where I continued to get pissed about that asshole. Rose calmed me down. She was a funny bitch.

It was getting late, and I had put off leaving long enough; I didn't want to walk through the living room. I was almost to the front door with Rose when Emmett yelled, "Come meet Edward!"

Son of a bitch! Rose gave him a bitch face. He looked at her, confused.

"Nice to meet you Edward," I offered my hand.

My job made it easy to fake enthusiasm.

He nodded, mumbled something and waved his hand; didn't even look up.

"I think I know you...yeah that's it. I'm the bi-polar bitch from the grocery store."

"What the fuck?" he stood up.

"Surely you must remember me?" I asked innocently.

"You know eavesdropping isn't an attractive quality," he shot back.

"Oh good, because I don't give a shit how you see me," I raised my voice.

I could see the vein in his forehead bulge. I'm not afraid of him. I don't know him; he could be capable of anything.

We stood glaring at each other before Rosalie shook my arm slightly.

"I think you should leave," she looked into my eyes. "Both of you," she turned to Ed or Edward, whatever you want to call him.

"Yeah, I have a date tomorrow," I nodded.

"Poor guy doesn't even know what he's in for," he sneered.

I wasn't having anymore of his shit; I felt a wave of hot spread across my face. I gripped my fingers together and swung as hard as I could.

* * *

_**AN/ Yay! Violence, hehe**_

_**I love the these two, they are so much fun to write.**_

_**Their words just come so easily right now.**_

_**Please review, I want to know what your thinking.**_

_**Follow me on twitter, I tend to talk way too **_

_**much about the plot of this story**_

_**IndyAnna7**_

_**~Indy~**_


	4. Chapter 4 Pocketful of Sunshine

_**AN/ It seems like people want to read this but not reviewing,**_

_**please let me know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...just this plot.**_

* * *

Chapter 4 Pocketful of Sunshine

Take me away, A secret place  
A sweet escape, take me away  
Take me away, to better days  
Take me away, A hiding place

I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine  
I've got a love and I know that it's all mine...,oh  
Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me,  
sticks and stones are never gonna shake me...oh,oh,oh

I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine  
I've got a love and I know that it's all mine...,oh

Wish that you could, but you ain't gonna own me  
do anything you can to control me...oh,oh,oh

Pocketful of Sunshine-Natasha Bedingfield

* * *

When my fist connected with his nose, it hurt like fuck. Totally worth it! It felt fucking good; almost as good as sex.

Immediately after I turned to Rosalie, "Sorry, don't tell Colin about this." She nodded.

"Why the fuck does it matter if she tells her kid about some crazy bitch hitting his uncle?"

"I normally don't condone violence, under normal circumstances. And I don't want my class to get any ideas," I shot back.

"Class?" he smugly asked.

"I'm Colin's teacher," I stared at him.

"So they let crazy people get a teaching license?"

"Don't fucking start!" I raised my voice and stepped closer, causing Rosalie to pull me outside.

"I'm sorry," I begged.

"Don't be sorry, I've never heard anyone talk to Edward that way. I'm going to keep you around," Rosalie smiled.

"Who the fuck does he think he is?" I muttered to myself.

We both stood there a few minutes shaking our heads in disbelief, not knowing what to say.

To distract myself on the short ride home I turned the music up and sang at the top of my lungs.

"Stupid fucking, asshole," I muttered walking in the house. "What did I ever do…?"

Charlie looked at me.

"Sorry Dad."

"What's wrong?" he jumped up from the couch.

"Stupid guys," I threw my hands up on my way to the kitchen.

"I'm fine Dad, I shouldn't let immature guys get to me," I said putting ice on my hand.

"What did you do to your hand?"

"Punched a guy in the nose," I smiled.

"What? Why?" he interrogated.

"He deserved it."

He gave me a Dad look.

"What? He called me a bi-polar bitch, he deserved it," I walked towards the stairs. "My hand is okay, so don't worry," I said climbing the stairs.

Flashes of that asshole kept me up. I didn't understand his hostility; I called him an ass because he was being rude. And then he was rude again, and wouldn't even greet me when introduced. I know I didn't make matters any better, but it's like he knew exactly what to say to get to me.

I wonder if voodoo dolls work. It's worth a try, maybe. I could stick needles into it. I fell asleep thinking of things I could do to an Edward voodoo doll...

* * *

When I woke up I was a little giddy about my date with Jacob. He was picking me up at noon at the townhouse. I couldn't subject him to Charlie's questions, at least not yet.

I was hanging clothes at the townhouse when there was a knock on the door. I ran down the stairs and flung the door open.

Jacob stood there shifting his feet. His shyness was adorable. He had the mind of a teenager but the body of a man. Jacob's shirt was tight against his chest and arms. I just wanted to touch them as my brain licked its lips. My hand instinctively went for his shoulder without thinking. I managed to stop myself.

"Hi Jake, do you want to come in? I don't have much unpacked so all you'll see is a bunch of boxes."

"Let's go, I'll see it when you've settled in," he smiled.

"Sounds good," I grabbed my keys and purse."What do you drive?"

"This," he walked over and sat on a black motorcycle.

"Let me get rid of my purse," I put everything I needed in my pockets and grabbed a hoodie.

He patted the seat behind him and handed me a helmet. "Have you ever ridden before?" he asked.

"Nope."

"Okay, just hold onto me and lean when I lean."

I nodded as I gripped his shoulders and swung my leg over.

The breeze felt nice, and I quite enjoyed having my arms around Jake.

He parked and helped me off.

"This is beautiful," I gasped at the view of the beach from the cliff.

We walked down to the beach talking. He told me about how he got thrown into his job; -family business. I told him of the joys of teaching six year olds.

"Do you want kids?" he asked.

"Already, so soon?" I smiled.

"I didn't mean it like that. You seem to love kids, and I wondered if you want your own."

"Of course I do; I just haven't met the one," I shrugged.

"Yet," he smirked.

"Easy boy," I pushed his shoulder, and he nudged me with his elbow.

We found a spot to sit along the rocks. I rolled up my pants and took off my flip flops letting the water splash against my feet.

We sat there talking, and it wasn't until the sun was setting that I realized what time it was. The wind whipped around us causing me to shiver. Jacob put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Do you mind?" he asked.

"Not if your hand stays where it is," I smiled.

Jake had a warmth to him, not a warm touch per se. but he made it comfortable to be around him. I felt like I could talk to him about anything.

We sat there watching the waves hit the rocks as the sun set.

"Fuck this is cliché," I broke the silence.

"Want to leave?"

"Yeah, let's go," I stood up taking his hand.

When we got to the end of the rocks, where they met the sandy beach, I placed my hands on his forearms to ease down the rocks.

When I jumped down I was almost on top of him. Not knowing what else to do, I smiled up at him.

"Bella, I really like you," he admitted.

"Are you going to pass me a note asking if I feel the same way?" I gave him a second to react and when he didn't say anything. "Fucking kiss me!" I demanded.

His lips met mine with soft uneasiness; it was obvious he was holding back. I put my hands on his shoulders pulling him to me. He got surer of himself and wrapped his arms around my waist. His tongue darted quickly against mine. I wanted more.

"We should go," I backed away.

He pulled me along the sand back to his motorcycle. On the way back I held onto him and laid my chin on his shoulder. Could I really date a teenager? I could if he keeps kissing me like that.

When we got back to my place, we walked in, and I realized I had no furniture and no food.

"Sorry I don't have anything to offer, I only have boxes here."

"It's okay, I don't need anything," he sat on the carpet by the front window.

I joined him. It took him about five seconds to lean in and kiss me. And it took me ten seconds to straddle him. Our lips were moving so fast. My hands were at the nape of his neck entwined in his hair. His hands settled on the small of my back causing me to grind my hips down into him. When I opened my eyes and leaned back for air, I saw someone was watching us. It startled me making me jump off of Jacob's lap. I stood up to see out of the window, and then I realized who it was that was looking at us. Edward!

* * *

_**AN/Uh, oh!**_

_**Okay I feel totally weird having Bella all over Jake**_

_**it's been hard but I'm getting used to it.**_

_**I hope you enjoy tough Bella!**_

_**Follow me on twitter, I tend to talk way too **_

_**much about the plot of this story**_

_**IndyAnna7**_

_**~Indy~**_


	5. Chapter 5 Crazy

_**AN/ Ok so its a little weird having Edward as a peeping tom but you all will see...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but love it like it was my own.**_

* * *

Chapter 5 Crazy

I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind  
There was something so pleasant about that place.  
Even your emotions had an echo  
In so much space  
And when you're out there  
Without care,  
Yeah, I was out of touch  
But it wasn't because I didn't know enough  
I just knew too much

Crazy-Gnarls Barkley

* * *

"What the fuck?" I jumped up

I tore the door open and saw Edward standing by his car. Stupid shiny car.

"Can I help you?" I stood in front of his car.

"Nope, just walking past," he said nonchalantly.

"So walking past includes staring in my window?"

"You know what, I don't have to answer to you."

"Yes you do, peeping is a real creeper move," I said quietly when I noticed people were around.

"Just go back to your...date."

I turned to see Jacob walking towards me. When I turned back to question Edward, he was already in his car backing out.

"What the hell?" I muttered to myself.

Jacob came up to me and asked if I was okay. I nodded, and said I needed to go home. He was nice enough to follow me back to my dad's house.

Once I hopped out of my truck and closed the door quietly I went over to Jacob. At that time my Dad made his presence known by turning on the porch light. Damn, I forgot about how noisy his motorcycle was.

"You wanna do this again," I said fiddling with the clutch of his motorcycle.

"Of course," he grabbed my hand.

"Call me," I said leaning in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You know I will," he smirked.

"Thank you for following me home," I said rushing to the door before Charlie came out.

All this craziness was giving me a pounding head ache. I had a really good time with Jake but why couldn't I stop thinking about Edward? Why couldn't I just think about the man I was straddling earlier tonight? Edward bugged the hell out of me. That's right Bella, that's why you can't get him out of your head; he's a creeper.

* * *

I was bouncing my leg under my desk waiting for the school day to end. I was just as anxious as the children to leave school. It wasn't that I was having a bad day or anything. Rose and I were going furniture shopping.

I met Rose at the townhouses, and she insisted on driving. We were going down the highway on our way to Port Angeles with the top down on Rosalie's red BMW. It felt good, but I knew my hair would look like shit when we stopped.

Rose assured me that my hair was good on our way into a furniture store. I found a chocolate brown suede sofa that was beyond comfortable.

"I think I could live on this couch. Is there a mini fridge compartment hidden?" I laid back across it.

"Is this price okay?" she waved the tag at me.

"Damn! So close," I snapped my fingers and patted the back of the couch like you would a horse.

"Don't worry, I'll get him down on the price for you," she walked over to the salesman. She flirted, charmed, and schemed her way to a reasonable price. I almost felt bad for the poor schmuck, almost.

"Pay the man Miss Swan," she strutted her way back to me.

She got him down on the price so much I also got a chair to go with it. We set up for them to deliver it Wednesday. We would figure out who would accept the delivery later, since I would be at school.

We were going to another store that had handcrafted wood furniture and specialized in bed frames.

"These are gorgeous," I said in awe.

I ran my fingers along the intricate rose design engrained in the wood.

"They can be custom made too," Rose added.

The floral designs were amazingly beautiful, but what caught my eye was a light wood twisted limb canopy bed.

"I'm not leaving without this," I turned to Rose.

"Did you see the price?" Rose waved the very large price tag.

"I don't care; I won't eat for a month if that means I get to sleep in this bed."

Rose giggled on our way over to the sales person.

"Hello, I'm James, how may I help you?"

"I have a few questions about a bed?"

We walked over to the bed; I sat down and leaned against the fluffy pillows that decorated the bed.

"This feels awesome, and I just wanted to know if they were included," I said jokingly patting the pillows and comforter.

"For you they are," he smiled at me.

"Um...thanks," I looked at Rose; I was a little confused at what just happened.

Rose just shrugged.

"Did you have any more questions?" James asked.

"Just one," I hopped up, "When can you deliver it?"

We also found a beautiful coffee table and kitchen table and were lucky enough to have it all delivered the same day.

We grabbed a bite to eat at a little diner.

"So tell me about this Jake?" Rose smirked.

"How did you find out?"

"Small town," Rose shrugged.

I went over our date and the lap action.

"And then I saw Edward peering in my window, and it scared the shit out of me."

"Really? Edward, a peeping tom?" she sounded overly surprised.

"He didn't even try to make excuses, "just walking past," was all he said."

"Tell me more about Jake," she changed the subject.

"He's great to be around. I feel totally comfortable around him. Amazing lips. But he's like a teenager. I'm afraid my Dad's going to arrest me or something."

"Your Dad?"

"Yeah my Dad's a cop"

"Chief Swan?" she choked on her drink.

"The one and only," I smiled.

She got quiet, and I could almost see the wheels turning in her head.

"Alright in there?" I waved my hand in front of her.

"Yeah, I just didn't know," she smiled.

On the drive home Rose wasn't her talkative self which was fine in my book, since I didn't say much either. I just stared out at the green scenery.

When we got back, I saw the familiar silver car parked next to my truck which lead me to see Edward and Emmett were sitting on the front steps. I groaned causing Rose to giggle.

"I'll see you later Bella," Rose yelled as I made my way to my door avoiding Edward at all costs.

I was unpacking more clothes upstairs when I heard a knock, I ran down.

I swung the door open "I just left. You couldn't be missing me already Rose.."

I looked up and saw Edward looking at me.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked keeping the door just a crack open.

"I didn't see anything," he blurted out.

"Is that all you came here to say?"

"You know what...fuck this," he turned to walk away.

"No, I want to know why it was so fucking important for you to come over here," I said loudly.

He pushed the door open and entered.

"Hey! I didn't invite you in," I backed away.

"Everyone out there doesn't need to hear this," he gestured outside.

"Thank you for being so considerate," I said sarcastically.

"Why do you have to be like that?"

"Be like what? Pissed that you were peeping in my window?"

"I wasn't looking at you," he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, because it sure looked like it."

"You are such a bitch," he shook his head.

"Get the fuck out!" I yelled.

"I thought we could be adults about this, but obviously we can't," he stared at me.

"Nope," I said before grabbing the book on the end table and hurtling it towards him; hitting him in his shoulder.

"Damn it, how did you ever become a teacher?" he yelled.

"Leave," I picked up a glass candle holder and threw it at him.

He managed to dodge it, and it hit the door and fell to the ground shattering.

"Son of a bitch, you're crazy!"

"Get out!" I picked up another candle holder.

"Fine," he threw up his hands in defense

"You're not leaving!" I threatened.

"Okay I'm going," he slammed the door shut.

I bent down to pick up the book and saw the title: The Golden Rule.

"Fuck," I threw my head back.

* * *

_**AN/ I know Edward is being a little too nice and Bella is a little psycho.**_

_**We will see what happens. I also wanted to add that you have to pay attention to everything said in this story, it may be important in the future.**_

_**Follow me on twitter, I tend to talk way too **_

_**much about the plot of this story**_

_**IndyAnna7**_

_**~Indy~**_


	6. Chapter 6 Put Your Records On

_**AN/ Ok, I've heard some negativity towards my Bella,**_

_**I realize she has issue but she deals with them through**_

_**violence. She has to realize she has a problem before she can**_

_**get better...so have faith.**_

_**Disclaimer: As always I do not own Twilight that is all Mrs. Meyer**_

* * *

Chapter 6 Put Your Records On

Maybe sometimes, we've got it wrong, but it's alright  
The more things seem to change, the more they stay the same  
Oh, don't you hesitate.

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead, let your hair down.

Put Your Records On-Corinne Bailey Rae

* * *

I drove back to Charlie's pissed off for several reasons. First, the obvious annoyance of Edward. Second, I was mad at myself for resorting to violence, yet again. Third, breaking the candle holder that was Gran's. Fourth, that book reminding me that I was being mean when I shouldn't have been. And fifth, that I had no way of cleaning up the mess the candle holder made.

I guess I should feel bad for possibly hurting Edward, but he annoyed me to no end.

Charlie wasn't home, which I was thankful for. I wouldn't have to explain my mood to him, and I wouldn't have to tell him about my peeping tom. Charlie would never let me leave, and Edward would be a dead man. Everything would be fine if Edward just left me the fuck alone.

* * *

The next two days went by quickly. The children and I fell into a good routine. Every day had their little catastrophes. Today's was when Claire had to use the restroom and couldn't get the snaps of her pants undone. She was a little embarrassed, but I explained that it sometimes happens to everyone, even me. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing at how close this was to the scene in Kindergarten Cop.

I again just wanted to leave as much as the children did. I wanted to get home and get my bedroom together. All the other furniture was already brought out of storage. Rose and I had painted with help from Colin. She was even helping me by taking off work early so she could be there when they delivered the furniture.

When I pulled up my front door was open, and Rose wasn't in sight. The couch and chair were set up in the living room. I went up stairs to see if the bed was there. I was saddened that the frame was there but no mattress or box springs.

I drug my feet down the stairs and tossed my purse on the couch. I heard a groan, and it stopped me in my tracks. Fuck my pepper spray was in my purse. I looked around and found a wire hanger sticking out of a box. Those could hurt right?

I walked around the couch in the swinging position.

"What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing. Here. Edward?" I swung with every word.

"What the fuck?" he jumped up. "Is this how you thank someone for helping you?"

"Where is Rose? Why are you here?"

"She had a work emergency. Emmett had to pick up Colin, and I was her only other option."

"Why are you laying on the couch? Where is the rest of my bed?"

"Let's hold off on the twenty questions," he ran his fingers through his hair. I caught myself staring at him but quickly looked away.

"Will you please tell me why I'm missing half of my bed," I begged.

"They forgot and had to go get back and get the rest," Edward grinned at me.

"Okay well thanks for staying," I pulled him by the arm towards the door. It felt weird to touch, but I oddly didn't want to let go of his arm

"Your welcome, see it isn't so hard being civil, now is it," he raised an eyebrow at me.

"E_xcruciating...your still an ass...now get out,_" I half smiled.

"As you wish," he bowed backing out the door.

"Weirdo," I said loud enough for him to hear.

Okay, he got some good guy points for quoting my favorite movie. I brushed it off as him just being odd.

I went upstairs to move the bed to the right spot. It was then that I noticed a jacket that wasn't mine laying across my dresser. I walked down the stairs holding the jacket to my nose.

"Are you smelling my jacket?"

I looked up to see Edward standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"I didn't know whose it was," I said holding it out for him to take.

He took it from me; thankfully a knock at the door gave me the perfect exit to leave this situation.

I opened the door to see James standing there smiling at me.

He apologized for the delay, and I showed him and the other delivery guy the way up to my room.

"Why are you still here?" I asked when Edward followed.

"I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't stay here."

"Good thing you're not one. Out!" I pointed towards the stairs.

"I'm not going to leave you here with two strange delivery guys."

"As opposed to a strange guy I kind of know," I started at him.

"I think you know that I wouldn't hurt you, but can you say that about those guys?" he pointed in my room.

"That's true," I didn't want to think that.

"Oh, does Bella trust me?" he playfully jabbed my sides.

"I'm a big girl. I can handle myself. Now leave," I slapped his hand away.

"Nope, Rose would have my left nut if I did," he crossed his arms.

"Whatever," I knew Rose well enough that, and that was something she would do.

After they put the bed together Edward hopped up on the bed.

"This is nice," he laid back.

"Get off!" I demanded.

He rolled off my bed and followed me down the stairs.

James was bringing in the new linens when we got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Those will definitely make it more comfortable," Edward said taking them from James.

"Yeah, that's why I wanted them," I said as I signed for the delivery.

"Do you need some help putting this on?" Edward whispered into my ear. I elbowed him.

"Is he your boyfriend?" James asked.

I heard Edward laugh from behind me; I turned and gave him a dirty look.

"Definitely not," I smiled as I handed the clipboard back to him.

I thanked James and closed the door. I turned around and went upstairs, Edward followed.

"Why are you still here?" I asked taking the sheets out of the packages.

"No reason," he leaned against the door frame.

"Since you insist on being here, can you help?" I asked.

"You really want my help?"

"I didn't say want," I threw a pillow case at him.

He immediately threw it back at me.

I tossed a pillow at him quickly.

He ducked and the pillow hit the dresser behind him.

"You throw like a girl," he laughed.

"Oh I do?" I grabbed a throw pillow and frisbee threw it at his head.

I couldn't stop laughing as it connected with his face.

"Ha ha, laugh it up," he took the open flat sheet and covered me in it.

"Come on, just help me. Please?" I fake pouted sticking my bottom lip out.

"Put that damn lip away," he shook his head as he grabbed the sheet to straighten it.

Why was I asking him for help? I'm supposed to hate him. I thought as we headed downstairs.

"Thanks for the help, but I still don't like you. And I would appreciate it if you would leave before my company came over," I tried to say lightly so it didn't sound too mean.

"And she's back," he smirked.

I couldn't help but smile at his sexy grin. He was the type of guy that knew what a simple smile could do, and he used it to his advantage. And I wanted nothing to do with that.

"Out," I pushed him through the door, right into Jacob.

"Sorry guys," I apologized.

But not before Jake pushed Edward off of him. Causing Edward to get in Jacob's face.

"What the fuck?" Edward yelled.

"Back the fuck off," Jake pushed him away.

"Guys, it was totally my fault, calm down," I said getting between them.

I pushed Edward back. "Just go," I urged.

He walked away muttering to himself.

"What was he doing here?" Jake asked once we got inside.

"Rose had to have him wait for my furniture to be delivered."

"Oh, okay," he sat on the couch.

"I was just making him leave," I sat next to him. "Is someone jealous?" I pinched his cheek.

"Do I have a reason to be?"

"With him? Nope."

Jacob and I had gotten closer over the last week. Tonight we continued our routine of him helping me unpack and me making dinner.

We were cuddling on the couch watching Jeopardy, blurting out the answers; well I was.

"Bella, do you like me?" he asked out of nowhere.

"Yes, of course I like you," I smiled.

He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him and crashed his lips into mine.

Damn that boy could kiss.

I moved to straddle him and ran my fingers threw his hair as we kissed.

His hands were on my hips keeping me close to him. My lips wandered along his jaw to his ear where I whispered, "Want to go upstairs?"

"Fuck yeah," he gripped me by my hips and pushed me off him. He grabbed me by the hand, and we ran upstairs.

He sat on my bed looking nervous.

"Have you ever?" I asked out of curiosity.

"For crying out loud, yes I have," he snapped.

"I didn't mean to insult you," I touched his cheek.

I leaned down to kiss him, and he pulled me onto him. I tore off his shirt; I couldn't help but touch his muscular chest. I gently pushed him back against the bed and pulled my shirt over my head. He hands instantly undid my bra and his mouth was on my tits. I threw my head back and moaned. In a quick movement he was on top of me. He started undoing my pants and stood up and ripped them off. I sat up and got his jeans undone and around his ankles.

I pointed to the nightstand "Condom," I stated.

"Now," I demanded him once he put one on.

Holy shit it had been way too long. Once he was inside me I almost screamed. He was fucking huge! Now we just need to find out if he knew how to use it.

I breathed in deeply a few times.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Please continue," I begged.

He was making the oddest animal noises. I couldn't make a sound or open my eyes; I had to bite my lip from laughing.

He started slamming into me and grunting. After a few minutes he was covered in sweat. His thrusts got deeper and the next thing I knew he was laying next to me.

I laid there staring at the ceiling.

"Did you?" I asked.

"Yeah, did you?" he asked.

"Yes," I lied.

* * *

_**AN/ How...funny! I love it!**_

_**Promise Bella will get better...with time.**_

_**Follow me on twitter,**_

_**there have been some quite funny alcohol induced**_

_**tweets here lately.**_

_**IndyAnna**_

_**~Indy~**_


	7. Chapter 7 Hot For Teacher

_**AN/ Hello everyone,**_

_**Sorry for the wait but I am back.**_

_**I am glad to be writing this again, so let me know what you think...**_

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight...I do not!**_

* * *

Chapter 7 Hot for Teacher

I heard about your lessons  
but lessons are so cold  
I didn't know about this school  
Little girl from Cherry Lawn  
How can you be so bold?  
How did you know that golden rule?

Hot for Teacher-Van Halen

* * *

"What the hell was that?" I sat up.

"What do you mean?" Jacob replied.

"You said you had experience," I glared at him.

"I said I'd done it before," he shrugged.

"Same difference," I jumped out of bed.

"I've done it a few times," he admitted.

"Few times?"

"Twice," he revealed.

"It shows."

Fuck I said that out loud.

"Oh shit, sorry Jake."

"If I'm so fucking horrible, will you help me?"

"Your kidding right?" I grabbed a hold of the roots of my hair.

He had the same look my students would give me when I scolded them.

"Your not bad, with sex you just need to make sure the other party has enjoyed it as much as you," I instructed.

"You didn't?"

"I don't mean for this to sound mean, but I didn't have time to. You have to find a way to prolong it."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Practice," I smiled.

"Would you?" he looked at me.

I knew I was a teacher but damn I never thought I would be teaching this. Could I?

"I'm in. Do you want me to wear a school girl outfit too?" I joked to hopefully lighten the mood.

* * *

"So your "dating" that hot piece of high school ass?" Rosalie questioned using finger quotations.

"He's not in high school," I corrected.

She just stared at me.

"Fine. Yes I am," I said stuffing an orange slice in my mouth.

"Good for you," she patted me on the back.

We were in Rose and Emmett's backyard having a Labor Day barbeque. She invited a few people over, and I was happy to spend time with her and Colin.

Jake seemed to be playing nice with Emmett and a tall blonde guy by the grill.

A short dark haired girl hopped down the backstairs. I say girl because she had innocent features.

"Is she on drugs?" I turned to Rose.

"No, that's just Alice. She is a perpetually happy person "

"Hi, Rosalie. How are you?" she greeted enthusiastically.

Rose introduced us, and Alice hugged me so tight; I didn't know someone so tiny could have such a death grip.

Alice then bounced over to the tall blonde guy standing next to Emmett and Jacob.

"Alice is with my brother, Jasper," she pointed towards the other members of this get together.

Jacob's gaze caught mine, and it made me smile slightly. He walked over to me, sat down, and pulled me onto his lap.

"Hey sweetness," he smiled at me.

"Hey," I wrapped my arm around his shoulder.

"You know you're killing me with that orange," he whispered making me blush.

Things were good between us. The "teaching" was going good, and Jacob didn't seem to resent me for my honesty. Over the past few weeks he learned to control his manly urges, and it worked out for me too. He was still a super horny guy, but I didn't mind that.

His hand was currently rubbing my thigh. I liked his forwardness, but there was a time and place for it. Right now was neither.

"Not now Jake," I whispered.

I hopped off his lap, and Colin called me over.

I listened to him tell the a story about a dog that lived next door to his Dad.

"Do you think Mom will let me get one?" he asked with a big smile.

Emmett was standing a few feet away and shrugged.

"You'll have to ask her and see what she says," I smiled optimistically at him.

"Okay," he exclaimed jumping up and running towards Rosalie.

When I looked to see her reaction, Edward was walking through the back door. I groaned causing Emmett to laugh.

He was walking in with a pair of tits with blonde hair resembling Barbie. I suppose there was more to her. Yes, Bella, you shouldn't judge people by the way they looked. My class would be disappointed in me. I wonder if this was the same girl he was talking about that gave the good blowjobs. What? Why do I care?

I walked over to Rosalie who was trying to talk Colin out of a dog.

"Maybe I'll get a puppy and you can play with whenever you want," I offered.

"Mama, Mama! Miss Bella is gonna get a puppy and...and she said I get to play with anytime," he started jumping up and down.

"Good Colin," Rosalie looked at me wearily.

Colin ran to tell everyone his news.

"My Dad was bugging me about getting a watch dog, so I figured why not?"

"Just so you know he's going to be over at your house more than here," she laughed.

All the guys were huddled around the grill. The girls were chatting as they were setting up the food and plates. I was sitting on the ground coloring with Colin.

Is it bad if a six year old colors better than you?

"Colin come wash your hands. Its time to eat," Rose called.

Colin jumped up and ran inside.

I started cleaning up the crayons then another pair of hands started helping.

I looked up. "Why are you helping me?" I asked Edward.

"He just ran off and left you to do it by yourself," he crouched down.

"I think I'm used to it by now," I took the crayons from him.

"So your here with Barbie?" I continued to clean up.

"I suppose that would be a good way to describe her or perhaps her name, Lauren," he stared at me.

"No I'm going to stick with Barbie," I stood up.

"And you're here with a teenage caveman," he said condescendingly.

I glared at him. "His name is Jacob."

"You have to admit that hair is ridiculous."

I couldn't hide the smile I was trying to conceal.

"Don't make me laugh," I warned.

"So I have power over you?" he smirked.

"So cocky!" I walked away shaking my head.

I took the seat next to Jake as everyone started to prepare our plates.

"What's wrong?" Jacob leaned in and asked.

"Nothing," I smiled briefly.

"How long do we have to stay?" he whispered.

I blushed and pushed him away playfully.

"I'm going to take these in. Does anyone need anything?"

Everyone yelled out some type of beverage.

I placed the coloring books and crayons on the play table inside the door.

When I walked into get the drinks Edward was standing next to the refrigerator with Barbie kneeling in front of him.

"Um...hello," I cleared my throat.

They both froze in horror, which made me smile.

"Don't mind me," I walked over to retrieve the beverages.

I bent down and was eye to eye with Barbie and little Eddie.

"Don't forget to cup the balls and you have to open more to unlock your jaw...Oh wait that's not necessary," I turned to leave.

"What's your problem?" Barbie got up and walked towards me.

"I have no problem," I got my five foot four inch ass in her face.

"I'm just thankful it was an adult that walked in and not Colin," I looked around her at Edward.

I smiled sweetly turned and walked outside.

Apparently I had a pissed off look on my face by the time I took my seat at the table. Rosalie raised her eyebrow at me, and I mouthed "later" to her.

I got to hear all about Barbie and how much fun her job at the pet store was. How old was she? Okay, that would be awesome playing with puppies and kittens all day. Staying on track...I felt like my brain was melting, and I work with six year olds all day. So please change the subject, I begged mentally.

"Bella, how are you liking your class?" Alice asked.

"I love it. Everyday is a new adventure, and you never know what your going to see or do," I smiled.

The rest of the evening was good. Conversation flowed and besides Jacob's unwanted groping it was uneventful. I managed to avoid Edward the rest of the evening.

Rose was coming back from putting Colin in his bed.

"What happened?" she questioned me.

"I caught Barbie giving-" I started.

"Who's Barbie?" she interrupted.

"Whatever her name is...Lauren or whatever," I waved my hand.

It took almost five minutes for her to stop laughing.

"Anyways...I caught her giving Edward a blowjob in your kitchen."

Her laughter turned to anger. "What the fuck?...Emmett!" she yelled going towards the backyard.

"Rose, I didn't mean to start anything," I followed.

"Did you hear what your fucking brother did?" she shouted at Emmett. She then explained what happened.

"I'll take care of it," he assured.

I was thankful, yet let down, that Edward had already left. Seeing her tear into him would be a site to see. But I wasn't in the mood to deal with the inevitable fight Edward would bring on me. I could save that for another day.

Once Jake and I were back at my place, he immediately pulled me to him, leaned down, and started kissing my neck. I stood frozen staring at the wall behind him.

"What is wrong?" he demanded.

"Nothing, why would you think that?" I flopped down on the couch.

"For starters you won't let me touch you."

"I didn't want you to grope me in front of my friends, so kill me," I got up and went into the kitchen.

"Okay, well what about you glaring at that guy all night?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You hardly took your eyes off of him."

"You're crazy," I got a glass of water and headed upstairs. "I think you should go," I pointed to the door.

"Bella, I'm just horny and you know I get worked up when I am."

"I just need to get some sleep, because tomorrow is going to be busy. I need to prepare for this next week."

"Please," he begged.

"I'll call you tomorrow," I turned to walk upstairs and heard my front door slam.

I sat on my bed running my fingers up and down the wood columns of my bed frame. Why was I being so cold to Jake? I should be nice to my boyfriend. Was he my boyfriend? It didn't really feel like he was.

Something just felt off, and I couldn't put my finger on it. If I wanted to make this work, I had to put in a better effort in this relationship.

I ran down to the kitchen, and grabbed a few oranges from the fruit bowl. Sprinting out the front door and jumping in my truck, I sped towards Jacob's place.

I had to slam the brakes when I saw Jake's bike at the station. Music was playing from the half open garage door. The oranges and I headed towards the shop.

"Hey Jake," I called out before pushing the door all the way open.

I almost dropped the oranges at the sight in front of me. Jacob was naked with a dark skinned, dark haired women bent over his work bench.

* * *

_**AN/ Oh No!**_

_**This could be a bad thing.**_

_**I decided to introduce a few more of the characters into this,**_

_**they probably wont have huge parts but hope you enjoy them too!**_

_**Follow me on twitter,**_

_**I haven't been talking much lately, trying to get the editing done**_

_**IndyAnna7**_

_**~Indy~**_


	8. Chapter 8 I F'ing Hate You

_**AN/ It feels so good to be back and writing, **_

_**Now I just have to find a way to get back on track with His Eyes.**_

* * *

Chapter 8 I Fucking Hate You

You pull me down and you crucify my name, you make me insane  
It's broken now, don't ever look my way, don't even think I'm playing  
'Cause  
I fuckin' hate you  
You're such a liar  
I'd love to hang you  
You're all the same to me

I Fucking Hate You-Godsmack

* * *

"How? After?" I screamed my half thoughts

He looked over his shoulder, and shock spread over his face. He then turned towards me and was about to speak.

"I don't want to hear it," I seethed.

Rage took over any control I had. Before I knew it I was pelting him with the oranges.

"Fuck...don't...stop," he tried to duck out of the way.

If my Dad taught me one thing it was how not to throw like a girl. When I was out of oranges I picked up whatever was close. A stack of air filters was quickly gone along with a jar of pens on the desk followed by what I assumed were some tools, but I did not know the names of them.

I had to get out of there. I could feel the tears welling up and my body was giving out. I didn't want him to see them. When I turned to run out he grabbed my arm.

"Do you think it's a good idea to be touching me right now?" I warned him.

I jerked my arm out of his grip and ran out. Once I got to my truck and slammed the door, I let the tears fall.

When I put my truck in park, I couldn't see through the tears. I don't know how I saw to get home. Then I got another burst of rage and started hitting the steering wheel. My head was throbbing, and I eventually slumped over the steering wheel.

Someone knocked on the window. They had to knock a few times before it really registered to me that someone was there. Rosalie tore the door open and pulled me out.

"What's wrong?" she asked pulling me towards my home.

"That fucking asshole!" I cried against Rosalie.

"What did Edward do?" Rosalie asked.

"Not Edward," I looked and saw Alice bracing my other side.

Once inside they sat me on the couch and listened as I recounted the scene I just witnessed..

The girls sat with me and let me get everything out while I called Jacob every name in the book.

Alice was in the kitchen making us cups of cocoa when there was a knock on the door.

"I don't want to talk to anyone," I said to Rose.

"I'll take care of it," she got up.

Once she opened the door I heard her "Oh hell no," she slammed the door behind her.

Rose was yelling, I couldn't hear what. She was doing a good job, so I didn't need to be out there. When she came back in a few minutes later, Rose looked shaken up.

"Was that?" Alice asked cups in hand.

When Rose didn't answer I got up and snatched a cup from Alice's hand and stormed towards the door. I felt Rose's arms around me.

"That's not a good idea," she said pulling me back.

"Oh, yes it is," I said going towards the door.

She managed to keep a hold on me as I ended up spilling the hot chololatey goodness all over my entry way.

I started laughing causing Rose to laugh and try to support each others bodies. We both ended up slipping on the floor and our back halves got covered in cocoa. Alice tried to save us, but she was taken down with us.

The three of us were laying on the linoleum laughing up at the ceiling. The front door swung open.

"What the fuck are you doing? Rose, you need to get out here," Edward urged.

"What's going on?" I stood up.

They were outside before I got an answer. When I finally caught up to them Emmett was in Jacob's face yelling, and Edward was trying to push them apart.

"Who does that to someone? Especially Bella. She is one of the nicest people," Emmett yelled.

Jacob didn't answer.

"What did he do to Bella?" Edward asked.

"She didn't want to have sex, so he stuck his dick in the first available thing," Rose yelled.

"Shut the fuck up," Jacob replied.

"How dare you raise your voice to Rose, when she was only defending Bella?" Emmett pushed Jacob.

"I can take care of myself," Rose glared at Emmett.

"Now is not the time to get into this. I know you can take care of yourself, but that doesn't give him the right," he turned and smiled at her.

I finally made it over to them, and I had to bite my lip to stop from laughing. Jake had a bruise on his neck, a cut on his cheek, and smelled like oranges. He also had a black eye that I knew I didn't cause.

"Just fucking stop!" I pushed Jacob back.

"I'm so sorry," Jacob begged.

"I don't care, but I don't want you to get hurt. Better yet I don't want my friends in trouble for hurting you," I stared at him while my whole body shook.

"I at least deserve a chance to explain," he looked at me like a child grasping for hope.

"I would love to hear your explanation," I put my hand on my hip.

"Bella, he doesn't deserve shit from you," Rose pulled me away from him.

"Let her fucking talk to me if she wants," he shot Rose a dirty look.

"If you couldn't tell Jake that was sarcasm," I smiled slightly.

"Please listen to me," he grabbed my arm.

"Get you're hands off of me!" I jerked away.

"Its obvious she doesn't want to hear anything you have to say," Alice offered.

"Maybe it's better that you go," Jasper tried to calm the situation.

Someone must have called the police because I heard sirens, and they were getting closer. Great, all I needed was Charlie to be here.

"I can't be here," Edward said as he ran to his car.

Why did he have to go?

Rose, Alice and I were sitting on my front steps when Charlie came speeding up.

An officer I had never met already questioned us, but that didn't stop Charlie from demanding to know everything.

"Hold on Papa Bear, this just got blown way out of proportion," I stood up.

"It has to be pretty bad if my officers had to be called," he shouted.

"Something happened and my friends defended me," I looked into my Dad's eyes.

"Who's this guy?" he pointed to Jacob. "What happened?"

"That's Jacob. He's my ex-boyfriend," I rolled my eyes.

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Had," I corrected.

"You need to tell me what happened," he persuaded.

"He cheated on me, and I caught him in the act," I looked up at my Dad.

"Shit Bells," he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry. Lets get you inside and in clean clothes."

I went to the kitchen to grab a towel to clean up. When I got back to the entryway my Dad was already on his knees cleaning up the hot chocolate.

"Don't worry about that, I'll get it."

"What happened here?"

"I accidentally spilled it," I said biting my lip.

"Go get changed," he shook his head.

I came running down the stairs and overheard Charlie in the kitchen.

"How could you let him do this?"

I stopped on the bottom of the stairs.

"Don't give me that fucking excuse! I'm having you do this because you have potential. Don't fucking disappoint me!" he closed his phone with gusto.

What was he talking about, and who was he talking to?

* * *

_**AN/ This chapter was so much fun,**_

_**I know I say that every time but I LOVE them.**_

_**Show me some love or hate, whatever you think,**_

_**I want to know what you think!**_

_**Follow me on Twitter**_

_**IndyAnna7**_

_**~Indy~**_


	9. Chapter 9 Scars

_**AN/**__**OOO...sorry I am not updating as much...**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that Stephanie Meyer character does.**_

* * *

Chapter 9 Scars

I tried to help you once  
Against my own advice  
I saw you going down  
But you never realized  
That you're drowning in the water  
So I offered you my hand  
Compassion's in my nature  
Tonight is our last stand

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

Scars-Papa Roach

* * *

I jumped loudly on the linoleum to let my presence known.

"Who were you talking to," I walked over to him.

"Work," he said flatly.

Whenever he said that, that meant don't ask.

"I was just thinking Bells. First off I'm going to have an officer stay outside for a while..."

"Dad, none of that is necessary. Please don't overreact on this. Nothing really happened," I shook my head.

"Fine, but in the morning your getting a restraining order."

"He's not dangerous Dad," I said fully believing he wouldn't hurt me.

"Since you live by yourself it would make me feel better, and you should get a watch dog."

"I was planning on that," I assured him.

"I'll give you the name and address of the breeder that trains our police dogs."

"Can't I get a pug or something?" I begged.

"How is a little dog going to protect you? Call her, and she will find the perfect dog for you," he handed me the piece of paper he just wrote on.

"Okay," I patted my dad on the shoulder. "I'll call her tomorrow. Now go get some sleep," I persuaded.

He gave me an uneasy look.

"I'll be fine," I hugged him.

Falling asleep was not an easy task. My mind kept going back to seeing Jacob thrusting into that woman.

I groaned and threw the covers off. I had to do something...anything to get my mind off of this whole day.

I paced my room, replaying the whole confrontation in my head and what everyone said. I would have to find a way to thank everyone for defending me...even Edward. Then I thought about his comment.

"Why would he have to leave?" I asked myself out loud.

He didn't do anything wrong. Maybe he did something, and he's on the run from the law?

Fuck Bella, you're so out of it. I threw my head back.

After all that had happened, why was I thinking about why he had to leave?

* * *

I didn't sleep much. My mind was either on that cheating bastard or Edward. Why did he say he couldn't be there last night? I was stumped, and it bothered me all day.

My class was working on math problems, and I was staring out of the window.

"Miss Bella?" a tiny voice said shyly.

I turned my head quickly to see a nervous Maggie looking up at me.

"Yes Maggie," I smiled.

"I can't do this," she said looking at the floor.

"Let's see," I motioned for her to hand me her paper.

She handed me her paper, and I quickly saw what she was having a problem with. I explained how to do it to her once more with a little trick she could do when adding.

"Why don't you try one," I urged.

I watched her look at the problem and scribble down the answer and look at me.

"Good job," I beamed.

"Thank you Miss Bella," she hugged me and quickly ran back to her seat.

Maggie's reaction brought me out of this funk. Whatever happened yesterday didn't matter. Well almost everything, but I had to find a way to thank my friends somehow. The alarm going off on my watch pushed that thought back.

It was now time for reading corner, and the children were practically bouncing in their seats. The book I picked out had us all excited...even me. It was about puppies, and it made me giddy. I would have to wait for tomorrow to go see the puppies.

We passed the book around giving everyone a chance to read a sentence out loud. When we were finished Colin filled the class in on the fact that I was getting a puppy just like in the story.

"What kind of doggy are you going to get?" Maggie asked with such enthusiasm.

"What are you doing to name it?" Felix asked.

"What color?"

The slew of questions was never ending.

"I'm not sure what kind. I would like a small dog, but my Dad wants a big dog to protect me. What do you think?"

"You have to get a big one, because your Daddy said so and he can't be wrong," Makenna said so seriously.

"I suppose your right," I smiled. "But you all have to help me name it."

All I heard was a bunch of "Oh's" and then the names started being yelled out.

"Okay quiet class. We have to meet the dog before we can name it. I'll bring in a picture after I pick it out tomorrow, Okay?"

After a few groans everyone agreed.

* * *

Rose came in to check on me when she picked up Colin.

"How are you holding up?" she asked sitting on the edge of my desk.

"Great, the class is keeping my mind busy," I smiled.

"That's good. Emmett wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come over for dinner and talk about what happened."

"I'll have to take a rain check on that. I'm having dinner with my Dad, and I have to find a way to thank everyone for their help yesterday."

"That's not necessary," she shook her head.

"I have to do something," I shrugged.

"If you insist," she rolled her eyes playfully.

"And I do," I laughed.

"Alright, come by later," she said said walking towards the door.

The classroom needed to be picked up, so I did that quickly. Then I left and stopped by the grocery store on my way to Dad's house.

Once I got the few items that were needed for dinner, I made my way towards the front of the store. I went down the baking aisle on my way to the checkouts. Then the idea of making cookies for everyone popped in my head.

"Would that be enough?" I thought to myself. For now it would.

I made it out of the store without incident and silently made my way down my Dad's street. I pulled in behind Charlie's cruiser and retrieved the bags from the back.

When I walked in Charlie was on the phone in his den. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but it sounded official.

I went into the kitchen and started making the chili that my Dad requested for dinner.

"Thanks for making me dinner Bells," he said making me jump.

"No problem just go watch a game or something. I'll let you know when it's done."

He exited the kitchen and made his way to his spot on the couch.

I got everything in the pot and started cleaning up the kitchen which turned into cleaning the dining room and then the living room.

Charlie had gone back into his den, and I could hear him talking very heatedly.

What was Charlie in the middle of that had him so worked up? He really didn't need that stress in his life.

I was bending over to pick up the newspaper that had fallen on the floor next to the couch when I heard him say, "You know what you have to do, and if she gets hurt I'll have your ass for it."

Who was this she? And why was Charlie so adamant about her safety? I didn't like my Dad being in the middle of something sounding so dangerous...

* * *

_**AN/ Ok, so people have some opinions about  
Edward and Charlie, **_

_**but time will tell...promise.**_

_**Also i PROMISE I will update more often.**_

_**Follow me on Twitter**_

_**IndyAnna7**_

_**~Indy~**_


	10. Chapter 10 Makes Me Wonder

_**AN/ As I promised, a regular update...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: As always I do not own Twilight that is all Mrs. Meyer **_

* * *

Chapter 10 Makes Me Wonder

I've been here before  
One day I'll wake up  
And it won't hurt anymore  
You caught me in a lie  
I have no alibi  
The words you say don't have a meaning  
Cause  
I still don't have the reason  
And you don't have the time  
And it really makes me wonder  
If I ever gave a fuck about you

Makes Me Wonder-Maroon 5

* * *

I sat at my Dad's dinner table shaking my foot nervously. It bothered me not knowing if my Dad was in danger and not being able to ask him about it.

We sat and ate without saying a word. He didn't even make eye contact with me, which led me to believe he knew I was annoyed but didn't want to talk about it.

After we finished eating I was putting some chili into some plastic containers.

"So, are you going to get a dog?" Charlie asked leaning against the door frame.

"Yes. I'm going tomorrow," I said walking past him towards the door with the containers in hand.

"Good," he simply stated.

"See you tomorrow," I hugged him.

"Sleep good Bells," he kissed my forehead.

As I pulled into my parking spot I decided to go over to Rosalie and Emmett's after I put away the items for the cookies.

I was almost to their door when I realized Edward was there. I stopped abruptly causing me to lose my balance and land on Edwards car. The alarm instantly went off and in a panic the chili container fell out of my hands and hit the hood of the car landing upside down. I breathed a sigh of relief and picked up the container but the lid was loose and the chili spilled all over the hood.

"Shit!" I said when I saw Rose and Emmett's door start to open.

I ran as fast as I could to my door and closed the door quietly. Not being able to control myself, I had to peek through the curtains.

Oddly enough I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was pissed, but he still intrigued me to no end. His arms flew up into the air, and he yelled loudly; I had to help him.

I ran to the kitchen to get a towel and then outside to Edward's car.

"Here, let me help," I pushed past Edward. I leaned against the car gathering the chili into a pile.

"No, let me," Edward took the towel away from me causing the sauce on the towel to splash back at him.

"Sorry," I took the other end of the towel to try and clean off his brown sweater.

"It's okay," he backed away a little.

I looked up at him. My hand was under his shirt. I quickly tore my hand away and patted the stained area with the towel; I could feel his firm muscles through his shirt.

"I should put something on that so it doesn't stain," I offered.

"You're stained too," he noticed.

I looked down to see chili all over the front of me.

"Yes I am," I said while I finished cleaning his shiny car.

Edward followed me as I made my way to the kitchen. I dropped the contents of the towel into the sink and ran the garbage disposal as I rinsed the towel out. I headed to the laundry room and got the stain remover.

"Shirt," I demanded playfully.

He lifted his sweater over his head. I tried not to stare at the beautiful sight before me, but my cheeks were instantly warm. I quickly turned away when he handed it to me.

I stood there scrubbing the stain, not really knowing what to say.

"Thank you," he said making me turn my head around.

"It's the least I could do," I turned away, afraid he could read my face.

"What do you mean? It's not like this is your fault?" he said from behind me.

Say something Bella, anything...I thought to myself.

"Yeah," I squeaked out.

I heard Edward move around the kitchen as I took my shirt off. Thankfully I had an undershirt on.

I sprayed the stain remover on my shirt when I heard Edward come up behind me.

"How did you know to bring a towel?" he said sharply.

"Why are you questioning me?" I turned around.

"You brought the towel out because you knew I would need it didn't you?" he shot back.

"Yes, I did," I shrugged.

"How?" He simply asked.

"I...I saw it, and I wanted to help," I shrugged.

"Liar! I saw the container in the sink," he grabbed his shirt from the counter and stormed down the hallway.

"I'm sorry. I'm clumsy and just wanted to fix it," I chased after him.

"And lie about it too. Don't forget that part," he said slamming the door behind him.

I leaned against the door. "Good job Bella" I scolded myself.

* * *

Another night of sleeplessness, mostly because of the way I treated Edward. The other part was excitement over the possibility of getting a puppy.

I squirmed the whole drive to the breeders house. It was beautiful and surrounded by forest. The tall windows covered the whole front of the house. Who knew something like this was hidden in Forks?

"What kind of dog breed brings in this kind of money?" I asked myself before getting out of the car.

When I knocked on the door I was taken back by the heavenly man that answered. Those bright blue eyes and a smile that I knew from somewhere.

"Hello," he smiled at me sweetly.

"Um...I'm here to meet Esme. Am I at the right place?" I looked around.

"Yes you are. I'm Carlisle, Esme's husband," he took my hand softly.

"I'm Bella," I said shyly like he could hear my thoughts.

"She's out back waiting," he gestured as he was escorting me.

Carlisle gestured to the woman working with a collie. One minute she was commanding the dog to stay and the next she was rubbing its belly. She seemed really sweet over the phone and seeing her in person was no different.

"Oh hello Bella," she hugged me.

"Hi," I said awkwardly.

"I'm sorry dear. I'm just a hugging person," she smiled.

"It's okay," I assured her.

"I will see you later dear," Esme said to Carlisle as he kissed the top of her hand. I had to look away at the romantic exchange.

"So, Charlie told me about your needs," we began walking.

Of course he did.

"I know I should get a large watch dog, but I really just want a small one. You know one that won't pull me around the neighborhood,"

"Well, with training, no dog will pull you, so don't let that limit you. Why don't you meet with some of the different breeds we have." Esme offered.

I agreed. This would be the fun part.

We walked over to the building that housed the kennels; if you wanted to call them that. These dogs lived better than I did with climate controlled rooms and balanced diets. And don't get me started on what they slept on.

We started with the dalmatians,. I would be afraid that Cruella De Vil was going to kidnap my puppy. The St. Bernards were way too big. I couldn't deal with a Beethoven. Then we got to the German Shepherds. One of them looked up at me, and I swear it winked at me. I smiled and bent down to pet it through the fence.

I noticed someone was in the cage with their back to us, talking to the puppies.

"Don't hog the food," he playfully ruffled the top of one of their heads.

"Not you too," he playfully rubbed the belly of the other.

"I think you like this one," Esme broke my train of thought.

"What?" I questioned.

"This breed, your drawn to it," he smiled.

"Yes, me too." I agreed.

I couldn't take my eyes off this man playing with the puppies; it made me smile. Then he stood up, turned around, and I was shocked to see a smiling Edward...

* * *

_**AN/ Hmm...**_

_**anything can happen, now!**_

_**Follow me on twitter**_

_**IndyAnna7**_

_**~Indy~**_


	11. Chapter 11 How Much Is That Doggie?

_**AN/Okay, sorry I didn't update last week, I was so sick**_

_**I didn't get out of bed for four days.**_

_**But I feel better now!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Easy wasn't that!**_

* * *

Chapter 11 How Much is That Doggie in the Window?

How much is that doggie in the window?  
The one with the waggly tail  
How much is that doggie in the window?  
I do hope that doggie's for sale

How Much is That Doggie in the Window? - Patti Page

* * *

Okay Bella, get a hold of yourself. Just because he plays with puppies doesn't make him any less evil. He was still the same person you wanted to throw things at. Fuck, I threw things at him and spilled chili on his car. I was being such a bitch to him, and he loves puppies. Snap out of it, everyone loves puppies.

When I finally escaped my mind Edward was smirking at me.

"I'm sure it was more than the breed she was drawn to," Edward grinned as he leaned in and kissed Esme on the cheek.

"Oh Edward, Carlisle has taught you well," she patted him on his back.

Wait, what did she just say? I couldn't tear my eyes away from them.

How the fuck did I not see the resemblance?

"Oh, your related," I blurted out.

"Yes, dear. This flirt is my son," she put her arm around me.

How the hell did someone so hateful come from someone so sweet.

"I need to go check with Carlisle on some things," she shifted her eyes from Edward to me. "Go play," she smiled.

As Esme made her way toward the house, I went back to the German Shepherds. When I saw that Edward was following me, I groaned to myself. I really didn't want to be a bitch. I tried to apologize, but he wouldn't give me a chance. Just something about him seemed to push the button that released my inner filter. I really was a nice person, well I try to be. Guess that's just another thing that I fail at.

I needed to try to stay positive. How could I not be with all the cuteness around me right now? And I'm talking about the puppies...of course.

"This one looks like he would be perfect for you, because he's very playful," Edward ruffled one of the active puppy's hair.

"And what makes you think you know anything about me?" I smirked.

"Your right, I don't. It's just most people want the playful, outgoing ones" he looked away.

"If I were to get one, it would be her," I pointed to the one with a pink collar on. She was sitting in the corner by herself, looking so adorable.

"Why?" he asked shocked.

"Every few seconds she looks over and then looks away. She wants so badly to come play but is too shy," I shrugged.

"Your crazy, why do you want a boring puppy?"

"She's not boring, just self sufficient," I said smiling at her.

"Fine, you can have the boring anti-social dog," he walked away from the dogs.

How could someone be so mean to an innocent animal?

"Your a real piece of work. I'm trying to be nice and your making it very hard to keep my cool," I said hand on hip.

"Stop being so sensitive. It's not that serious," he shrugged.

"Yes it is. You're being mean for no reason."

"Oh, I'm being mean?" He just stood there looking serious. "You're the one that throws things and causes trouble."

"I'm sorry about throwing things. I'll admit it was too much. And I'm sorry for lying about the chili. But how did I cause trouble?"

"You and your stupid boyfriend could have gotten Emmett sent to jail," Edward pointed at me.

"Charlie would never had allowed that," I shot back at him.

"Well that's alright. It's good to know Chief Swan is a crooked cop. I wont cross him anytime," he huffed.

"How the fuck dare you? My Dad is a good cop, the best," I took a step towards him.

I wanted to hit him even more than before.

"Your lucky there are so many puppies around. I am this close to adding a black eye to your list of injuries."

"You wouldn't fucking dare," he warned.

"Oh, I wouldn't?" I stepped closer to him.

We were staring at each other but were interrupted by Esme.

"Make any decisions Bella?" she looked at us. "What's going on here?"

"Not a thing," Edward turned to smile at Esme.

"Um...yes. I'll take her," I looked at Edward smugly.

"Perfect, she's a doll," Esme beamed.

Edward disappeared, and Esme led me into the office where I filled out paperwork. Esme told me it would be a few days then I could take her home.

I pulled out of the driveway feeling relatively giddy.

Charlie was still at work, so I decided to stop by the station and give him the good news.

"Be careful, he's in one of his moods," Deputy Clearwater warned when I walked in.

"Thanks," I smiled at Harry.

I got to Charlie's office door and could hear him.

"How could you let her do that? You were supposed to..." My Dad was interrupted from the person on the other end.

"Well you better fucking hope so, because your job is on the line," he warned.

I felt bad about listening, but I couldn't move a muscle.

I knocked on the door to make my presence known.

"Just do what I asked," he demanded before hanging up. "Hey Bells," he turned around and smiled.

My Dad had never used that tone with me, and it was strange hearing him be so stern.

"Hi Dad. You will be happy to know I just picked out a dog," I sat down.

"Really? What kind?" he sat on his desk.

"German Shepherd, she's so adorable and sweet."

"Really, you got a sweet watch dog? Do you think that's best?" he interrupted.

"I'm not going to get a mean watch dog. What fun would that be?"

"Safe," Charlie said getting very serious.

"You worry too much," I shoved out of the chair. "How long is it going to take for you to realize that?"

"On top of what I see, yesterday the police had to be called because a crazy boyfriend of yours."

"Ex," I declared "And he didn't touch me."

"Either way, he's violent," he folded his arms.

"I can take care of myself and there better not be an officer sitting outside my house," I warned.

"You know I just..."

"I know you just want me safe but don't use the taxpayers money to do so," I walked to the door.

"Bella," he started.

"Don't," I put my finger up to stop him before I stormed out of his office.

I walked out, not paying attention to anyone. Once I got to my truck I slammed the door and sped towards home huffing the whole way.

I pulled into my parking spot and was greeted with Edward sitting on my steps. On his lap he had a curled up ball of fur with a pink bow...

* * *

_**AN/ Edward being nice...**_

_**what can we expect next?**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**Follow me on Twitter**_

_**IndyAnna7**_

_**~Indy~**_


	12. Chapter 12 Unwell

_**AN/ As promised another update.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, not even close.**_

* * *

Chapter 12 Unwell

But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be...me

Unwell-Matchbox 20

* * *

Getting out of my car, I didn't really know what to make of this.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I questioned with my hand on my hip.

Edward defensively put up his free hand to stop me. "Listen, I'm just trying to be nice here. This is just my way of saying sorry for being an ass."

"So is she a bribe?" I ask taking the ball of fur from him.

I don't wait for an answer and walk to my door and unlock it. I make make my way to the kitchen while cuddling the puppy against my chest.

I set her down on the floor and go to grab a bowl for some water for her. Sensing a presence behind me, I turn quickly spilling the water all over the counter and myself.

"I'm not in the mood for this," I say to Edward who is staring at me innocently.

"Calm down, its just water," he replies.

"Why are you still here?"

He says nothing.

I notice he has something in his hand but is hidden behind him.

"What is that?" I try to look around him.

"Nothing, I should leave," he backs away.

"No, tell me what it is?" I try to grab his arm but he switches it in his hands. I try to get it from the other side. He turns so its still our of my reach.

"Okay, come on! Hold still!" I demand with a smile.

I look up to see his facial expression to gauge his mood. Smiling.

He has this devilish grin as he quickly moves his hands just out of my reach. He holds the canvas bag over my head, pulling it up like a pinata just as my hand grazes it.

"You gotta try harder," he teased.

"Really? Your going to play keep away?"

He nods with a smile.

Fine. He's going to play childish games. I work with some of the sneakiest ones. He's toast!

My fingers attack his sides, tickling him, hoping it will make him drop his arm. But he throws the bag over his shoulder.

"Fine, I don't know why I even want to know," I turn my back and walk towards the sink.

I hear footsteps heading out of the kitchen.

"I don't fucking think so," I run towards him and hop on his back.

"What are you doing?" he struggled.

"Just tell me," I demand.

My hands grip the bag, and I can finally see what's inside. The bag is full of puppy supplies,: some food, training pads, even a little pink bowl to match her bow and collar.

"Get off me," he demands.

"Oh shit," I said quietly.

What is wrong with me? Why am I acting this way? Why am I so mean?

After a few moments a throat clearing snaps me out of thoughts.

I look down and realize my cheek is pressed against Edwards, and I have my legs and arms wrapped around his body.

"Sorry," I mumble as I hop down.

I sit at the kitchen table and hold my head in my hands.

"What...what's wrong?" Edward asks coming to stand next to me.

"Don't look at me," I turn to hid my face from his sight.

After everything I've done, I didn't want him to see me cry.

"Your crying...I'm not mad. Tell me what's wrong," he said sounding truly concerned.

"Oh nothing...I'm just a horrible person." I said in breaths.

"Um...I need more explanation than that," he asked.

"I am so mean to you," I start to cry harder.

"Don't cry," he patted my back.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I push his hand away.

"You shouldn't be crying," he said softly.

"I shouldn't be crying?" I said getting a little hysterical. "I'm sorry I'm bothering you," my hands flew as I spoke.

"Calm down," Edward grabbed my arms.

"Don't touch me!" I threw his hands off me.

"I'm just trying to help," he defended himself.

"You've done enough. You should leave," I backed away.

I turned to show him the door but turned too quickly. My head started spinning, and I braced the wall for support.

"Bella, are you okay?" I barely hear.

"I"m fi-" I start, but my vision blacks out.

When I open my eyes I faintly see the designs on the ceiling. I sit up and realize I'm on the couch. What the hell happened to me? That was more than a few seconds. I take the damp cloth off my forehead, run my fingers through my hair, and look around. I hold my face in my hands trying to focus.

"Hey...hey, lay back down," I hear causing my head to jerk up, and I get a little dizzy. Edward is standing there with a cup of juice.

I fall back on the couch holding my head.

"Keep this on your head," he instructed.

I close my eyes, hoping that helps stop the throbbing.

"When your breathing calms down, you should drink this."

"Why?" I huffed.

"My Dad said it will help."

I sit there with my eyes closed. I sense Edward sitting next to me but I just lay there. When I eventually sit up and drink the juice, Edward looks at me concerned.

"Are you okay?" he eventually asks.

"Yes, I just haven't eaten today," I shrugged.

"Then we need to get you something to eat...what sounds good?"

"Why are you helping me?" I blurted out.

"Because I want to," he smiled.

"But, why?"

"Will you just let me help you?" he said as he headed towards the door.

I nod yes but wonder what is going on.

"What would you like to eat?"

"It doesn't matter. You pick," I insisted.

"Your not going to make this easy are you?"

"Would you expect any thing less?" I sit up to look at him.

"Nope," he said walking out my front door.

Sitting on the couch I have an overwhelming sense of ickiness. I decide to take a bath. It should relax and cleanse me.

The warm water soothed me and the bubbles tickled my body as I kept the cool cloth on my forehead and occasionally drank my prescription apple juice.

I must have been so deeply relaxed that I didn't hear the front and then the bathroom door open. I opened my eyes to see Edward, frozen.

"What are you doing?" I tried to cover my bits.

"Why didn't you knock? This is a naked place!" I shouted.

"Get out!" I demanded as I threw a towel at his head.

I dried off, got dressed, and went downstairs.

Damn, I hope he didn't see anything!

What a perfect cherry on top of a horrible tasting sundae. Part of me hoped he was down there and the other didn't want to deal with the embarrassment that would sure come.

I didn't see Edward, but I heard footsteps in the kitchen. I saw my little furball laying in the doorway to the kitchen, still with the bow on.

I leaned down to pet her causing her to bark and Edward to jump and turn around.

"I'm sorry, it was a totally accident," he looked at me so worried.

"Don't worry so much. That makes us even. Deal?" I offer.

"Deal," he relaxed. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much. What did you bring?" I asked craning my neck.

"Well...Rose had mentioned you two had the new Chinese restaurant the other day. She couldn't stop talking about the orange chicken so I got you some," he opened the bag.

"That was really thoughtful, thank you," I stood up.

We stared at each other before he finally said, "Well I'm going to get going."

"Oh okay, you should really try it," I nodded.

"I should get going," he pointed to the door.

"Or...you could stay?" I offered.

* * *

_**AN/ I do believe it is starting to get good!**_

_**Mwah! To all my readers,**_

_**Follow me on Twitter**_

_**IndyAnna7**_

_**~Indy~**_


	13. Chapter 13 Stay

_**AN/ Hey, I'm happy people are reading, **_

_**but where is the love(or hate)?**_

_**Please, please review...I beg you.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own my snarky Bella**_

* * *

Chapter 13 Stay

And you say I only hear what I want to:  
I don't listen hard,  
I don't pay attention to the distance that you're running  
or to anyone, anywhere,  
I don't understand if you really care,  
I'm only hearing negative: no, no, no.

Stay-Lisa Loeb

* * *

"Do you want to stay?" I repeated my offer.

"I should, to make sure you are okay."

"Yeah," I nodded my head in agreement.

"My dad would be pissed if I just left you," he added.

"Of course he would."

"He's very concerned about you. He wants you to stop by his office tomorrow."

"I don't think that's necessary."

"I will never hear the end of it, if you don't."

"If it makes them feel better all stop by before school."

"Thank you," he relaxed his body.

"You're welcome. So did you get enough food for both of us or do I have to share?" I joked.

"I probably got way too much. I didn't know how hungry you would be. Rather have too much of the not enough. Right?" he shrugged.

"There's no such thing as too much Chinese food," I started taking in the containers out of the bag.

"Where are your plates?" he asked opening a random cabinet door.

"Just grab some of forks, we can just eat out of the boxes," I pointed him in the direction of the silverware drawer.

Once I get a mixture of orange chicken and lo mein I headed to the couch.

"You better run spill than anything," I warned.

"I have manners and don't spill things on other people's property," he stared at me are cross has box of takeout.

"Oh, you're evil," I glared at him before setting my carton on the coffee table.

I reached down and pet my furball that recently joined us.

"Thank you for bringing over the supplies for her."

"What are you going to name her?" he asked.

"Not sure," I picked her up to look her in the face. "What's your name?" I ask knowing she can't tell me.

"Let's see if what does she look like," Edward kneels on the floor next to me to look at her. "How about Roxie or Lexie?"

"I don't want my dog to have a stripper name!" I said high pitched.

"I have a cousin named Lexie," Edward said getting serious.

"I'm so sorry, I did mean to offend you."

"You are too easy sometimes," Edward laughs.

"Oh, you have no idea the level at which you suck," I said sitting the puppy on the couch next to me.

She immediately turns to Edward and goes right for his carton of food. Before he had a chance to stop her, she had her nose in his lo mein.

"Guess she likes of lo mein," he laughed.

"Yes, and I think she just picked her name."

"Lo mein?"

I nodded.

"You want to name her after a noodle?"

"Why not?" I picked her up. "I'll call her Lo."

Edward sat back and looked at me, shaking his head.

"Don't make fun of her," I pushed his elbow as he was taking a bite of chicken.

"Yeah, I'll try," he smirked.

"I'm taking her outside," I rolled my eyes.

I set her down on the grass and we walk around the fence, letting her get acquainted with her yard. She wondered off smelling things as I picked up a few toys Colin had left here.

"Need a hand," Edward calls from my back door.

"No, I'm good. I think you've helped enough for today," I looked up at him.

"I'm bothering you, aren't I?"

"No, I'm being serious. You've helped me so much, I couldn't ask you for another thing."

"It's really no problem. Can I ask you something though?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Why were you crying earlier?"

"I've been pretty mean to you," I stared down at the grass.

"And it made you cry?"

"It made me realize I need to be nicer."

"And?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"I'm sorry. Something with your face makes me see red."

"Not the best apology but I'll take it."

"It's not like you make it easy on me," I pushed him as we walked along.

"True, but you make it so much fun."

"So its out in the open, we egg each other on. Now what?"

"We have to cut back. I'm tired of having to explain my injuries. People think I have an abusive wife."

"Oh, that's a rich idea. As if you could ever get a wife, let alone me?"

"Oh, you will never have the pleasure," he waved his hand over his body.

"I will have the pleasure of throwing up all over it though."

"I'm out! Once bodily fluids are brought into it, I'm done."

"You need to hang around my class more, build up a tolerance."

"Just what I want to do, hang out with six year olds."

"What, afraid they are cooler than you?"

"Oh, I know I am."

"That doesn't sound very convincing."

"So this is how we are going to do it?"

"This is all I got," I shrugged.

"I kinda like it."

"It's doable...for now."

"Let's see how long it lasts," he joked.

"Yeah, we'll see," I wondered. "Come one Lo, time to go in," I don't know why I thought she would answer to her name.

I ended up chasing her around the yard. At first Edward just watched, laughing his ass off. He eventually helped me wrangle her in.

"You sure are a fast one little Miss," I said out of breath.

"And you thought you picked the sweet innocent one," Edward poked fun at me.

"She just didn't want to come in," I cuddled her against myself

"You probably should get a cage for her, until she's trained," Edward suggests.

"Will she be fine for tonight?"

"She should be, I could borrow one from my Mom. So you could have it when your at school."

"I can just pick one up tomorrow."

"Okay, well I should finally get going," Edward shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you around," I said opening the front door.

"Ya, we can't avoid each other now," he said making me smile.

"Oh, and thank you again for everything," I leaned against the door.

"It's my pleasure...sleep well Bella."

"You too," I said before closing the door.

Okay Bella, don't think too much about this. Yes you fainted but don't get embarrassed. Something good did come out of it. You get Lo and you talked to him, really talked about what went on with you two.

And its going to be a good thing...I think.

* * *

When I woke up, my head was in slight disarray and I still felt quite dizzy. Maybe I was better off making the promise to visit Carlisle before work. Once the dizziness subsided I hopped out of bed to find my sleeping puff of fur at the end of my bed. I bent down to rub her belly only to see she and the floor are covered in wood shavings. I then noticed the foot of my bed has been attacked by a savage beast. I rule out the possibility that and animal sneaked in and did this...but how could this little thing do so much damage?

I take a notepad and jot down a reminder to call the furniture store to see about a repair. After cleaning up the mess in my bedroom, I got ready for my day and then go in search of any more messes. I found a few minimal messes. I guess I should have taken Edward up on his offer of a cage.

I let Lo out in the backyard as I eat a bowl of cereal. Then I remembered I still need to bring in a picture of Lo. The would be sad that I already named her but hopefully they would still be excited. Quickly I get my camera and started taking pictures. Time must have slipped away from me and I had to get going. I tossed my camera into my purse and grabbed my satchel. I headed towards my truck and then off to Carlisle's office.

I almost left Dr. Cullen's office but began bouncing my knee nervously instead.

"Somewhere you have to be?"

My head shot up at the sound of Carlisle's voice. Damn that man was a hot Dad.

"Kind of. I have to make a few stops before school."

"Yes, Edward told me you are a teacher. We will make this as swift and painless as possible," he guided me back to a exam room.

"So, Edward tell me you fainted while walking."

"Edward tells you a lot doesn't he?"

"Yes, and a mixture of me asking too many questions. Can't turn off being a doctor."

"I suppose so," I shrugged.

"Do you have any idea why you blacked out?"

"I just blacked out...for a minute. I hadn't eaten anything yet, that's all."

"Let me be the judge of that," he smiled.

I sat there as he examined the normal things and asked the usual questions.

"Everything appears to be normal but you can't be too safe about these types of things. I would like to see you in a few weeks to make sure it stays that way."

"Of course," I agree.

I hate doctors sometimes, they make you feel like you could be dying. But I guess it's there job to me thorough.

"It may have been nothing but you were very lucky Edward was there when it happened," he said while walking me out.

"Yes, I was."

I thought I smiled to myself but judging from the smirk on his face, I definitely had a grin on my face.

"Thank you so much and I'll see you in a few weeks," I changed the subject.

"Hopefully sooner," he waved as I walked out.

Why would he say that? I thought the whole way to the drug store.

I was printing the pictures of Lo when it hit me. Oh, the dog, Esme was going to help me with the training. And that reminded me that I needed to pick up a cage. I glanced at my watch and saw that I still had time to pick it up before school.

I sped over to the pet store to make sure I had plenty of time. I couldn't decide between sizes. Small was out, so I was torn between the medium and large. I kept compairing the differences.

"You should get the large."

My head turned at the sound of Edward's voice.

"Why are you here?" I blurted out my puzzlement.

"Supplies for my Mom," he said with a laugh.

"Oh right. Why should I get the large?"

"She'll need it, she's going to get bigger."

"Oh that was simple enough," I began to pull the box off the shelf with Edwards automatic help.

"We can put it in my cart," he instructed.

"Thanks," I said when we sat it down.

"How was your first night with Lo?" he said mocking her name.

"Good, besides my mutilated headboard," I waited for the I told you so's.

"You definitely need this then," he tapped the box.

"Um...yeah."

"How are you taking care of her until you get home?"

"Hoping I don't have a huge mess to clean up," I said biting my bottom lip.

"That sounds promising. I can go set this up now if you want."

"I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You didn't, I offered."

I looked at him, not sure if I could trust him to be alone in my home. Why the hell not?

"Okay, only because you offered."

"Any area I'm not allowed in?"

"Let's stick to the living room and kitchen. Don't make me regret this," I said handing him my house key.

"I've already seen your bedroom and bathroom," he said with a grin that made me forget what I was about to say.

"Um...is this going to fit in your car?" I asked when we got to it.

"It shouldn't be a problem"

He opened the trunk and immediately slammed it shut.

"It will have to go in the back seat."

"Do you need me to lift it with you?"

"No, I got it. Go ahead and go," he urged.

"Okay, thank you again."

He waved without looking, which would have pissed me off but his change in demeanor startled and confused me.

* * *

_**AN/ Again...secrets!**_

_**How does everyone like the niceness**_

_**between them?**_

_**Now a bit of bad news...**_

_**I am a tad ill and the medicine I am**_

_**on makes me a little loopy **_

_**and its kind of hard to concentrate,**_

_**so I may not be able to update**_

_**next weekend. I promise**_

_**I will try my hardest.**_

_**Show me some love...**_

_**Follow me on Twitter**_

_**IndyAnna7**_

_**~Indy~**_


	14. Chapter 14 Breathe 2 am

_**AN/ Sorry for the delay but I am feeling MUCH**_

_**better.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that honor goes to**_

_**SM!**_

* * *

_Chapter 14 Breathe (2 AM) _

_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,  
I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season" _

_Breath (2 AM) – Anna Nalick_

* * *

When I got to school, I set up the lesson plan and everything set up for the day. I was still putting the pictures of Lo in a photo album when the children had came in.

I had taken enough photos in that five minutes to fill the whole album. _"God, I hope I don't turn into one of these people,__"_ I thought when I noticed all the different poses I put Lo in.

Once everyone settled down I decided to do sharing time first. They all would never allow it to be later on in the day as usual.

"I have something to share today," I sat down on the carpet to join the class.

Everyone's eyes got real big, and they all had huge smiles on their faces.

I flipped through the pages and then passed the book around.

"What are you going to name her?" they all cried out in unison.

"She named herself."

"How did she do that?" Felix looked at me confused.

"Well, when I got her she stuck her nose in a carton of lo mein. So that's what I'm going to call her," I smiled as they looked at me so content with my story.

"What's that? Colin asked.

"It's a Chinese noodle. I'm just going to call her Lo though."

They all started to say her name and giggle. Though most of them came out sounding more like 'whoa'.

Lo was the topic of the day. Maybe it was a bad idea doing this first. I was probably screwed either way. It didn't occur to me until the fourth child asked me to bring her in that I may have some angry parents on my hands. These kids will be begging for puppies now. Bring on the calls, I could handle it!

* * *

I stayed after school, just in case I got any phone calls but there were none. It's almost the weekend so I figured Monday was going when the shit-storm would hit. That gave me a few days to plan.

I managed to actually get something accomplished today. I came up with a project for this semester.

When I got home, I took the spare key out of my glove box and heard Lo's whining just outside of the door. There was something so pitiful about a puppy's whine, and it just broke my heart.

I let her outside and decided to join her to work on the details of the project. It would have to do with them drawing the things they love and like doing and then writing a story to go along. I was sure they were going to be so excited.

I was cleaning up the papers when my doorbell rang. When I opened it I'm surprised by Colin running through the door and Rosalie grabbed him.

"Manners!" she warned.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to sneak over?" I joked with Colin.

"Mama wanted to come too!" he beamed up at Rose.

"She's out back," I pointed and he ran.

"So, I hear she was a peace offering." We talked on our way out.

"Kind of, how did you hear?"

"Straight from the horse's ass," she said giving me a look of annoyance.

"I know, we had a chance to talk last night."

She just stared, waiting for me to continue.

"He seems to want to change. And so do I," I simply stated.

"Why?" she looked at me puzzled.

"I can't be mean to him forever."

"And why not? He deserves it." I could tell she was getting annoyed by the crinkle in her forehead.

"He never really did anything to me."

"Now your sticking up for him. Remember my kitchen?"

"Rose, change is inevitable," I looked over to make sure Colin was out of earshot.

"I don't like this one bit."

"What? We're just getting along. No violence, that's all that has changed."

"I wish I could believe that," she shook her head.

I really didn't want to talk about that anymore, so I changed the subject to Colin and Lo. It was beyond cute. Colin threw a ball and then chased Lo who refused to drop it. He ended up having to wrestle her to the ground to get it.

We laughed and then brought our conversation to our plans for the weekend.

"Well but I don't know about you but I'm planning on going into the city to get some tattoos. You know major body modification," I said sarcastically.

"Oh, well I was just going to ask if you want to go to some garage sales, because its the last weekend before fall officially begins and there's going to be a ton of them."

"Well, I can always do the skull tattoo later. That sounds like more fun," I laughed.

"You really have no plans?"

"Nope," I said sounding like a teenager who is stuck with nothing to do this weekend.

"You need to get out and meet someone."

"Um, I am. Aren't garage sales the perfect place to pick up men?"

Rosalie laughed so hard that she can hardly catch her breath.

"There is only thing stopping me from garage sale-ing it up is that I'm waiting on a call to see when they can repair my bed."

"Well, well, what did you do to your bed? Maybe you don't need to get out as bad as I thought," she smirked.

"I didn't do anything. That little bitty puppy murdered the foot of my bed."

"You didn't lock her up?"

"Edward brought her over last night, I didn't have a cage yet," I said bringing his name up again.

"He didn't bring one?"

I shook my head no.

"I told you he's a dick!"

"He brought a bunch of supplies and even set up the cage for me today."

She just looked at me wearily.

"Don't start Rose."

I called Colin over to make it impossible for this topic to continue. When he arrives with Lo not far behind, I asked him if he would like to help me make some cookies. The cookies I've put off for too long.

Rose was oddly quiet as we were mixing the dough. She is probably just pissed that I don't want to talk about the E. word. When the door bell rung, Colin jumps down from the kitchen chair and bolted for the door. Rose and I chased after him yelling not to open the door, but he already has the knob turned.

"Uncle Ed, Uncle Ed!" He attached himself to Edwards leg.

When he lets go, I noticed he left a doughy mess on Edward's pant leg. Rose instructed Colin not to open doors without knowing who is on the other side.

"You know better, baby," she crouched down to his eye level.

"I'm know Mama, but it's just Uncle Ed," he looked at her so sadly.

"I know but it could have been anyone, honey. I just don't want anything to happen to you," she pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry Mama," he almost started to cry.

"I know, you just have to be more careful."

I turned my gaze from their interaction to Edward.

"Emmett just wanted me to check on them while he was out of town. And I assumed they were here when they didn't answer."

"We are fine," she giggled in a non-humorous way on her way back to the kitchen.

"Will you come in? We're making cookies," I offer.

"Maybe for a minute. I don't want to interrupt."

"You're not," I assured him.

He smiled and called Lo over. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a small chew toy for her.

"You didn't have to do that."

He shrugged and patted her head as Lo ran into the kitchen, as if to show off her new toy. Rose leaned down to greet the anxious Lo. She looked at me and I pointed to Edward. She shakes her head and started to clean up. Edward grabs a spoon and helps Colin place the balls of dough on the cookie sheets.

When Rose walks over to the sink with some of the dirty utensils, I followed.

"What's wrong?" I asked with my back facing the cabinets, watching Edward and Colin.

"I can't forgive as easily as you. What he did in my kitchen. What if Colin saw?"

"I totally understand Rose. But it could have been all her idea," I offered.

"He allowed it to happen."

"What guy do you know that is going to turn that down?"

She doesn't answer but by the look on her face she saw my point.

"Now, he knows better."

"And your sticking up for him," she huffed.

"I don't want to tear Colin away, because he's having fun. Can you watch him for a while?"

"Yes, of course."

She mumbled "thanks" over her shoulder as she went around the corner.

My mind initially is set on Rose and her departure, but it then turned to the scene before me. Edward and Colin laughed and joked with an anxious Lo at their feet, as she waited for one of them to make a mistake and drop a morsel.

I caught myself staring at not just Colin. Edward smiled at something Colin said. And his eyes flashed at me for a brief second and I turned around. I looked over my shoulder to see if he noticed. He didn't.

Why did I find myself staring at Edward? He's gorgeous of course! Duh! But why did I defend him?That's something he can do on his own. Maybe it's because he's trying to change. It could be anything but I still didn't understand why I would piss Rosalie off by sticking up for him.

I ended up leaving Edward and Colin in the kitchen and went up to my room. Edward eventually came looking for me. And he found me sitting by the window staring. I wasn't looking at anything, just looking.

I knew I had to do something to make this right. But what? Rosalie seemed to be upset that I was being nice and talking with Edward. We couldn't stay in that same vicious cycle. I'm damned if I do and damned if I don't.

"We just put the last batch in," Edward said and it caused me to jump.

How long had I been in here? So much for me making the cookies.

"Is everything okay?" he stepped closer.

I couldn't say anything to him about anything, so I lied.

"Just tired," I waved off.

"I never got a chance to ask. What did my Dad say?"

"He figured it was just my lack of food and sleep, but he wants to see me in a few weeks," I said crossing the room.

"Good," he nodded.

"Better get back to Colin, because who knows what he could get into," I walked past Edward.

I came down to see Colin curled up on the couch with Lo laying next to him. I instinctively grabbed my camera and snapped away.

"We better get him home. We don't want him to cause his teacher any trouble tomorrow," Edward joked and I couldn't tear my eyes off of his dimples as he spoke.

"_Just stop this Bella__. There's__ nothing more to see here."_ I begged myself to stop.

"Thanks," I finally said. "Could you tell Rose I'm sorry? She probably doesn't want to see me."

He gave me a knowing look. He wanted to know why, but didn't say a word. It's not until he left that I realized that she probably didn't want to see him either, and now I felt bad that they might get into a fight now.

I finished up the cookies, put them in plastic containers, and cleaned up. I let Lo out and got ready for bed. When I looked down at my phone to saw I had a missed call and a voice mail. The number was unknown and I was afraid of what the voice mail might say. I tossed my phone on my nightstand and put off listening to it. I really needed to get a good nights sleep.

But that didn't happen, between my mind racing and Lo snoring. It was still dark out when I kicked the covers off and picked up my phone. I exhaled my breath when I heard the voice of James from the furniture company saying they would be here Saturday morning to look at the bed.

Relieved but not as relieved as I hoped, I decided to call Rose. I knew it was late but I have to fix the situation as soon as possible.

* * *

_**AN/ Okay, so not much happened in this chapter.**_

_**It's just showing how much Rose actually**_

_**cares about Bella and is concerned. **_

_**I promise the next chapter will be better**_

_**and will probably be posted before**_

_**the weekend!**_

_**Follow me on Twitter**_

_**IndyAnna7**_


	15. Chapter 15 Realize

_**AN/ As promised another chapter before the weekend.**_

_**Hope you all enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of these characters, not one of them!  
**_

* * *

Chapter 15 Realize

Take time to realize  
Oh-oh I'm on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you.  
Take time to realize  
This all can pass you by  
But I can't spell it out for you,  
No its never gonna be that simple  
No I can't spell it out for you.

Realize – Colbie Caillat

* * *

Rose and I were on the phone way past sunrise. As soon as she heard my voice she apologized for acting like a child. And after she had time to think she realized that I'm just trying to better myself. But she made me promise to be careful with Edward. And I assured her that I was fully aware of the kind of guy Edward was or better said was trying to be. Her reaction was quite odd, a singular "Hmm" that kind of sounded like a chuckle. We eventually had to get off the phone when Colin woke up.

* * *

The day was a blur, probably because I was half asleep most of it. Note to self: Don't do that again!

God, I love coffee. It basically saved my life today. The class was ecstatic with the project and spent most of the day getting it started. So they, for the most part, kept quiet coloring. With the few exceptions of crayon being hurled across the room and fighting over certain colors that were in high demand.

I couldn't bring myself to stay after school. I didn't even want to think about getting any calls. I still had no plan of action and no idea what I would even say to them.

On my way home I was barely able to keep my eyes open. I let Lo out and dragged my feet all the way to my bed. As my head hit the pillow I was thankful that it's Friday, and I was immediately dead to the world.

* * *

When I wake up it was light out and I glared at my alarm clock 8:34, when I sit up and raise my arms over my head and point my toes to stretch my legs and back. Glad I got much needed sleep but sad that I wasted a perfectly good Friday night. I shrugged that off because what would I actually be doing?

After I get my morning routine done I'm just about to grab a cup of coffee because that shower did nothing to wake me up, when the doorbell rang.

I was surprised that they showed up this early. It never happens that way. I always end up detail cleaning my house when waiting for someone to show up.

James and some associate of his inspect the bed that I thankfully remembered to make. They sighed, nodded disappointingly to each other and glared at Lo, who was sitting at my feet.

"This isn't going to be easy to replace," James said when he finally walked over to me.

"Oh, I know," I assured him. "I will pay any amount, just please fix it," I begged.

"There's no problem, I can't actually fix it, it has to be replaced. I just wanted you to be aware of how much it will be."

After I offer them a cup of coffee and they declined. His associate left and James stayed behind.

"I could probably have it for you by midweek sometime."

"Oh, there's no rush. I'm just glad it's a fixable problem."

"Just be more careful," he smiled.

I turn my head to see he was looking at Lo. It's then that I remembered I just got out of the shower, hair still wet and sticking to everything and in lounge pants and tank top.

I immediately got self conscious and felt the need to explain.

"Sorry, I'm a mess," I said as I pulled my hair together, trying not to look so disheveled.

"Your not," he looked me over.

I felt my cheeks warm and his grin grow. He was definitely flirting but that was all.

"You can expect my call this week," he smiled as he walked out the door.

James was pretty cute. Kind of a bad boy looking with a sweet charm to him.

"_What was that about?"_ I mentally questioned.

* * *

"Really? That's all he said?" Rosalie questioned after I told her about the mornings events.

"Is he cute?" Angela asked.

We met Angela and Felix at one of the first garage sales and we decided to stick together.

"He's kind of cute but there's something odd about him. I can't quite put my finger on it," I said looking through a box of stuffed animals.

"There's nothing weird about him, he's mysterious," Rosalie persuaded.

"Mysterious is good," Angela agreed.

"You two are missing the biggest point. He may have flirted but with some guys, its just second nature and they do that with everyone."

"He said you should expect his call. Didn't he?" Rose shot back.

"Yeah, about my bed."

"It definitely has something to do with your bed," Rosalie teased.

I rolled my eyes and continued to browse. Rose was trying to convince Angela when I come across a box full of old Pound Puppies. And I had just stumbled upon the answer to the impending puppy problem.

We had spent the better part of the day in people's garages. And then I found myself, along with Colin and Felix, cranky for food.

We ended up at the diner. I didn't even care that it probably wasn't the best idea. But I was beyond words hungry.

Rose and Angela were talking as Colin, Felix and I were shoveling food in our mouths. I had just stuffed a huge bite of my bacon cheeseburger, when Edward walked in with his Barbie.

He smiled that crooked grin of his and I sighed in disappointment at my lack of lady-ness.

I tried my very hardest to listen to what Rosalie and Angela are saying. But I couldn't hide that my attention is on Edward and his "Barbie." I pretended that I was looking at Angela, but in reality I looked just past her. Lauren, or whatever her name was, was being a prissy bitch. I couldn't actually hear what she was saying but with her facial expression I could guess she was complaining about...everything.

The way she picked up the menu like it had cooties, or the way she inspected the silverware and her glass.

I couldn't wrap my mind around anyone ever being with someone like that. No matter how good their talents were.

When Edward looked over at us, that was when I actually started to pay attention to the conversation at hand.

I seamlessly joined the conversation when I noticed it was about school. Or so I thought.

"Nice of you to join us," Rosalie quipped with a hint of sarcasm.

"So, what was going on with Mrs. Cope?" I avoided Rose's comment.

"You haven't heard?" Angela asked.

"Heard what?"

"Mrs. Cope is getting divorced," Angela looked at Rosalie puzzled.

And then they continued talking.

"You work at that school and somehow you don't know?" Rosalie acted as if she was in shock.

"I try not to get involved in gossip," I said a little harsh and then realized that was exactly what they were doing.

"I hope she's okay," I added.

I never really talked to any other teachers and basically everyone I associate with is in this little diner. That's pretty fucking sad. I definitely need to get out more.

Was that really what guys want? Someone that used her T & A to get ahead? Of course, they lose their heads (both of them) at the sight of a nice pair. How could they not see it? Then again if they were dumb enough to fall for it, who am I to judge? Though I do kind of feel bad for the guys who do fall for it and should know better. Like Edward. But if those guys are with those fem-bots, then less for me to weed out. For that train of thought to work I would have to be doing some gardening. As it seems I'm just now pulling into the Home Depot parking lot. And with that I excuse myself and when I got outside I pulled out my cell phone and wait for the ringing to end. When it did, I held my breath and waited for him to speak.

"This is James, how may I help you?"

I introduced myself to James and he asked what I needed, I wasted no time. Not that I was nervous...more anxious to just get it out.

"I hope I don't some across as too forward but would you like to have dinner sometime?"

He was quiet for a moment, that ten seconds that I regretted even calling.

"Of course, I would love to," he said his voice getting higher. "I will probably have your bed finished by Wednesday, how about that night?"

"Perfect," I smiled and I hoped I portrayed that in my voice.

"See you then," he said as he hung up.

I squeezed my phone as I turned to go back in; running right into Edward.

"Are you okay?" he asked holding on to me.

"Yeah I'm fine, you barely touched me," I waved off the slight panic in his voice.

"No, you looked upset inside and then you left."

"I just had to make a call."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. You can go back to your date," I smiled as we started to walk back to the diner.

"I haven't seen you with her, so where has she been? "

He just shrugged.

"You can do better than her," I said definitely overstepping the bounds of our new friendship. I waited in silence for his tongue lashing to begin.

"We're not together," he informed me.

"It sure looked like you were before. Does she know that?"

"We're just having fun,"

I was speechless at what he just admitted.

When we got back inside, he smiled, dimples and all "I know I can do better, Bella," he said before he returned to his table to a Lauren with a very pissed off look on her face.

* * *

_**AN/ I know, I know...**_

_**James but at least its not**_

_**Jacob!**_

_**This time...**_

_**Hope everyone liked the chapter,**_

_**Hope you have a good **_

_**weekend and the next chapter**_

_**should be up midweek.**_

_**Follow me on Twitter**_

_**IndyAnna7**_

_**~Indy~**_


	16. Chapter 16 Energy

_**AN/ I really hope everyone likes this chapter,**_

_**I'm a little nervous with this one!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, **_

_**but hope Stephanie enjoys everyone's **_

_**take on her characters in fanfiction.**_

* * *

Chapter 16 Energy

You're the sun and rain, you're a hurricane  
You are everything I cannot see and can't explain  
You're an enigma wrapped in a mystery  
Everywhere I go, I can't escape Your energy

Energy - Skillet

* * *

"Well I did it," I said plopping back down in my seat.

"Did what?" Rose said sharply.

"Asked James out. What did you think?"

"I didn't know what to think with you talking to Edward and all."

"Not that you seem interested but he said yes."

My enthusiasm is put on hold, why did Rosalie react that way? I pushed back that thought when they both got excited, even more than I was.

* * *

After we finished our lunch I decided to head over to my Dad's house. He still hadn't seen Lo and I hadn't seen him in a while.

When I pulled up Charlie was raking leaves. Well, the few that he had in his yard.

"Need some help old man?" I yelled.

He turned in time to be greeted by Lo running at him full speed, who then tripped over her own feet and rolled into a somersault. Not even Charlie could hold back a laugh. It was a single chuckle but still. He bent down to greet her and just like everyone else did, fell in love. He patted, petted and ruffled her hair and she still begged for more.

"What brings you over Bells?" he asked, as he finally acknowledged my existence.

"Just thought you would want to meet killer herself."

"She hardly looks like one."

"She's going to protect me with love," I hugged her quickly.

He just raised his eyebrows not impressed with my joke.

"Don't worry, she's a puppy...there's no such thing as a guard puppy."

"Just wait until she grows up. She'll be great," he patted her head before standing up. "What's her name?"

When I told him, he looked at me like I was crazy, that I completely ignored.

"So, if you don't have any plans. I figured I would make you dinner."

"Isn't there something you would rather be doing on a Saturday?"

"This is exactly how I want to spend it."

He looked at me not sure what to say.

"You can't blame a girl for wanting to share a meal with her dear old Dad."

"No you can't, but cut out all that old stuff," he threw his arm around me as we walked in.

We fell into the usual routine of me cooking and my Dad hanging out in his den, only he had Lo with him this time.

After I got dinner started and the timer set, I headed to see what my Dad was up to. He was sitting in his chair training Lo to sit. I let them be and decided to take over raking the leaves.

I lost track of time looking at those multi-colored leaves that blanketed the front yard. It was a lost cause because the wind blew and my pile would move across the yard. I then heard my Dad yelling about the timer and it was time to officially give up on it.

Nothing was burned or charred and pretty damn good if I say so myself. Our dinner was actually enjoyable, honestly Charlie wouldn't shut up at the table. He kept talking about Lo and training her and even asked about school.

Against my better judgment I told him about my upcoming date with James the carpenter. He was less than thrilled and gave me the third degree about him. But I honestly didn't know much, but was willing to get to know him. He seemed sweet and Rose liked him and I trusted her judgment of character.

It wasn't until I was cleaning up that things returned back to normal and my Dad retreated to his den with the doors closed. I again heard the harsh words; not the exact words but the tone was the same as before.

My brain was telling me to let it go but my heart cared too much. I hated my Dad being involved with anything that put him on edge that much.

I nervously waited with Lo on my lap and when he emerged I mustered up all the courage and just let everything out.

"What's wrong? You have been edgy and I don't care if you think I'm eavesdropping but you talk so harshly on the phone lately. I've never heard you use that voice and honestly it scares me. I don't want anything to happen to you. This seems to be pretty serious, especially when you leave the room and close the door during these calls."

"It's work. I have to," he simply stated.

"So, its okay for you to worry about me but I can't worry about you?"

"Damn Bella, it's my job."

I wasn't sure if he was speaking about his actual job or keeping me safe; but I guess it applied either way.

"It's Forks, it's not supposed to be dangerous."

"Law enforcement is always dangerous, no matter the location."

"Nothing ever happens here. I just don't understand why all of a sudden it's so serious."

He huffed and looked away; he didn't have to say it. I knew not to even ask but I did anyway.

"You know I can't tell you."

"But you should. Your daughter should know if your in danger."

"I can assure you that I am not."

I wanted to continue to push it out of him but Charlie was a stone wall when it came to police procedures. So I left it at that; ensuring I would continue to get no sleep yet again.

* * *

I got home, checked the mail and was on my way to my door. I silently laughed at having to physically take Lo away from my Dad before I left.

Once we got to my front steps Lo set her butt on the cement and would not budge. She was only a puppy, so I didn't want to drag her. Picking her up was the easy way; but she had to learn to listen. Mustering up all the patience I had within me, I tried to persuade her in at no avail.

"Come on, let's go in," I begged.

"Need some help?"

I looked up to see Edward walking down from Rose and Emmett's.

"You are always here, aren't you?"

"You didn't answer me," he said not skipping a beat.

"And you didn't answer me," I shot back just as fast.

"Let's agree to disagree," he shrugged.

"That doesn't even make any sense," I scrunched my eyebrows.

"It doesn't have to," he smiled simply.

"You are an enigma."

I looked at him as he just smiled and retrieved a treat from his pocket for Lo.

"Are you trying to get on my good side by spoiling my dog?" I joked, as I opened the door.

"I thought I already was," he followed me in.

And Lo followed him. Of course she would, he has treats.

"So what brings you here?" I asked uploading my hands on the table next to the door.

"I was just checking on Rose and Colin, Emmett's worried sick."

I smiled at the sweet gesture of Edward helping and Emmett's worrying.

"I'm sure you probably want to get your Saturday night started. Plans with Barbie tonight?" I said hoping to come across more funny than judgmental.

"No-no plans with her tonight or ever," he looked around, anywhere but at me.

"Why not? What happened to having fun?"

"It got old. And she's kind of a pain in the ass, if you couldn't tell."

"I could," I blurted out and immediately covered my mouth pretending that it was an accident.

"It's okay, I heard it on a daily basis from Emmett."

"So no plan on a Saturday night Mr. Popular?"

"Nope, none," he said making himself more comfortable on my couch with his legs on my coffee table.

I walked over to him and pushed his legs off with my knee before sitting next to him.

"I just ate but I could make you something," I offered.

"Na," he ran his hand through his hair making it stick up. He looked like an mad man.

I reached over and fixed it. My fingers entwined his tussled bronze hair as I softly straightened it out.

He gave me a look like I may have overstepped our friendship yet again.

I just shrugged "Would you rather I just let you look like you just escaped an insane asylum?"

"Well since I'm now presentable, let's go out," he stood up in front of me.

"Where?"

He just shrugged.

"And do what?"

"We'll find something," he offered.

"Let me get this straight, you want to go somewhere and do something but no clue about either?"

"Yup."

I looked down at my jeans, Converse and button down shirt, feeling like I wouldn't fit in any place we went.

He took my hand and pulled me off the couch and started to drag me to the door.

"Okay-okay, I'm coming but your driving."

On our way, we could not agree on a radio station. Every time I found one I liked, he would turn it and visa versa. I honestly could have cared less what we listened to but did it just to mess with him.

Edward ended up pulling into a small bar that looked a little run down and maybe dangerous.

"It's okay, I'll keep you safe," he said having sensed my weariness.

"This doesn't scare me and I can take care of myself," I said and smiled, showing I was sure of myself.

He patted my leg and said "Let's go then." The warm touch of his hand left my thigh slightly tingling.

The bar seemed pretty full and was thankful it wasn't too rowdy. We walked in and I stayed close to him only because I didn't want to lose him. We perched our selves at the bar and ordered our drinks.

We started out in awkward silence because Edward and I had never been in this type of alone situation. But slowly got into a comfortable conversation.

"You know what I just realized?" I paused knowing he had no clue what I was about to say. "I don't know you that well."

"And I hardly know you," he leaned in so we could hear each other.

"That's not true! You know about my job, my best friend and you've pretty much seen my whole house. And I know nothing about you."

"You've met my parents and seen my house," he added.

"When have I seen your house?"

"When you met my parents."

"You live with your parents?" I said a little surprised.

"Not in so many words. I fully support myself...financially." he paused taking a long drink of his beer. "My Mom just likes having family near. What can I say, I'm a Mama's boy and not afraid to admit it."

"Okay, so that's really the limit to my Edward knowledge. Tell me more," I said resting my elbow on the bar.

"Your job, do you have any pets, what does Edward do in his spare time?" I rattled off the questions and moved closer to him in anticipation of his answers.

"You've actually seen me at work. I have a lot of dogs, too many to name. My spare time is mostly spent with my family."

"Wait, when did I see you working?"

"When you got Lo, I train the dogs."

"Oh," I said disappointed in myself for not putting it together. "I had no clue."

"Of course you didn't, you were preoccupied hating me," he moved so he stood next to me leaning against the back of my stool.

"I never hated you. I was annoyed by you," I turned to him and laughed. "There's a difference," I leaned in and whispered.

"I guess I can't blame you. You just moved here and things got crazy pretty early. How are you doing by the way?"

"If your talking about Jacob, forget about it," I waved my finger at him. "I have, he's not worth it. And there's no reason to focus on it," I shrugged as I downed my drink and held up my glass signaling my desire for another one.

"That's a good way to look at things," he leaned in and grabbed my drink for me.

At first it was a little weird with Edward being so close but I soon got more and more comfortable with him. The oddness of his hand touching my knee went away and I soon welcomed any touch from him. Things seemed so natural between us. Edward had a way of making me laugh and every time he was around I didn't sweat the things that preoccupied the corners of my mind. It was just what I needed.

After we went through a dozen refills and many, many songs later, I had found out a lot of things I never known about him but was glad to find out.

When the conversation got to another awkward silence I hopped off my stool "Let's pick out some music," I said, as I hooked my arm around his and pulled him along.

We made our way to the jukebox and stuffed the machine with change and picked a dozen songs.

"Let's dance," I grabbed his hand and boldly pulled him to the floor.

We got to the edge of the crowded dance floor and began to move to the music. We started out dancing around each other and eventually moved closer. I found myself staring at Edward as he moved. Our bodies slowly gravitated towards each other, the alcohol let our inhibitions down. My arms wrapped around his neck and his hands found my hips and gripped them. Our legs moved around each others with such ease. Our hips grind against each other as we bounced to the beat. His hands pulled me even closer and I tightened my grip around his neck.

"Your staring off into space." He leaned in and whispered. I could feel his warm breath on my cheek and it sent a flash of goose bumps down my neck.

"And your staring at my cleavage," I shot back with a smile.

"Can you blame me?"

"Ah, so you admit it!"

"How can I deny it?" his hands moved to my lower back.

His touch made my mind go even more blurry.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How I like being around you," I said, not caring how honest I was being.

"What happened to the hate?" he said, as a smug look plastered on his face.

"I can't explain it." I looked up at him.

"Maybe it's something that unexplainable," he bent his neck down so his face was inches from mine.

"You're right," I smiled.

As soon as my lips curved up, his mouth met mine with a huge amount of pressure, that I honestly didn't mind at all. Our bodies slammed against each other and his arms wrapped around my body. He pushed us off the dance floor and away from the crowd. My back hit a wall and I could not care less about the pain. My hands played in his hair, keeping him in place. His hands firmly gripped my ass and it caused me to moan against his lips. The sweet taste of his tongue soon left my wanting mouth and I looked down embarrassed, not knowing what exactly happened or what to say.

"I need some air," I brushed past him.

I grabbed my jacket and headed for the door. Once I got outside I realized I needed him at the very least to get home.

I was leaning against his car when he walked up. He looked at me waiting for me to say something but I didn't. We didn't say a word to each other and just got in that shiny silver car I used to hate so much. No music was played and no talking was done. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, and I could feel his eyes on me the whole way home.

I didn't know why I reacted the way I did, I should have said something on the way home, but so should he. I wanted to say something so badly and probably would have come up with the words if I hadn't passed out.

* * *

I seriously thought I hadn't drank that much last night. But when I woke up Sunday morning with a pounding headache and the bright sun only making it worse. It was obvious I was in Hangover City...population one.

I laid in bed staring at the ceiling, willing my body to get things moving. I rolled over to give myself a few more minutes of rest before getting this day started. I cuddled up to my pillow and stretched my leg across the bed only to be greeted by another leg.

My eyes popped open and I sat up so quick I got a little dizzy. Then noticed my lack of clothing. I backed away to the edge of the bed and nearly fell off at the sight of Edwards body laying next to me. I stared wide eyed at his bare chest rising and falling with every breath before I let out a "What the fuck?" that startled him awake.

* * *

_**AN/ Okay, so is everyone glad it finally **_

_**happened? **_

_**I know it kind of came out of nowhere,**_

_**not much build up.**_

_**But some of the best things in life are the little surprises**_

_**like this.**_

_**Good news...I have Chapter 17 already **_

_**done and just needs to be looked over.**_

_**So that will be posted later this weekend!**_

_**Leave me some reviews,**_

_**I'm super nervous about this chapter.**_

_**Follow me on Twitter**_

_**IndyAnna7**_

_**~Indy~**_


	17. Chapter 17 All Around Me

_**AN/ Okay, so I didn't get this posted**_

_**over the weekend...sorry!**_

_**And this would have been posted yesterday**_

_**but I was having some issues getting it to upload**_

_**I am excited that this is now a **_

_**featured story on The Writer Coffee Shop!**_

_**But you have waited long enough, here it is...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight,**_

_**I am simply using the characters to my advantage!**_

* * *

Chapter 17 All Around Me

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you  
I'm alive, I'm alive  
I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

All Around Me - Flyleaf

"What the hell happened?" I jumped out of bed and wrapped my sheet around myself.

Edward shot out of his sleeping state and rubbed his eyes. "You don't remember?"

I turned my back and sat on the edge of my bed; not able to look at him.

My head was pounding so hard, I couldn't concentrate. I rubbed my temples to relieve to pain.

"Are you okay?" I felt Edward's hand on my back and it made me jump.

"Give me a minute," I said harshly.

But I didn't care how it came out.

My mind was racing trying to recall what happened. I mentally fast forwarded the night. Drinks, music, dancing, the kiss and then the silence.

I began pacing, trying to remember. My strides and breath must have gotten frantic because Edward rushed over, took a hold of my forearms and said. "Just relax and breathe."

His simple touch calmed me down and when he wrapped his arms around me, everything came back. I wasn't drunk, not by a long shot. I had just enough alcohol to put my shield down and let him in. I closed my eyes and took my memory of last night in. The shy way he apologized for kissing me and I pleaded with him that it was nothing to be sorry about and basically dragged him in by the lips. When we got inside he smiled his breathtaking crooked grin and I threw all my inhibitions out the window and slammed it shut. My lips collided with his and that's all it took to open Pandora's Box. We clawed at each others clothes, not even giving them a second thought. I was embarrassed by my reluctance and then my forwardness.

My hands gripped Edward as I remembered every kiss, every touch, every sensation. My body went weak reliving all those wonderful feelings. I could actually feel his lips on my body, the way he held onto me the whole time. The way his hands felt on me sent shivers all over my body, then and again now. His grip tightened and I opened my eyes finding myself face to face with Edwards concerned eyes. The dread hit me because of my reaction followed by my confusion. I backed away and turned my head, I couldn't look at him any longer and his touch was too much to handle right now.

I didn't know what to do-what to say. So I said nothing again and just got dressed.

I grabbed my clothes that I wore yesterday, that were strewn across the room. Edward watched as I picked up my ripped panties and held them up waiting for an explanation I already knew the answer to.

I huffed and he smirked.

Still wearing only my sheet, I pulled my jeans on.

"You don't have to hide, its not like I haven't seen it before," he tried to lighten my mood.

"Now is not the time for jokes," I said turning around to button up my shirt.

I heard him fumbling around to find his clothes to get dressed.

"Your obviously not okay with what happened," he said sounding annoyed.

I didn't know how to act or what to say and I hurt him, with out even trying. I turned around too disappointed in myself.

"I just don't know," I threw my hands up.

"Don't know what?" he said sounding a little hurt.

"Anything," I plopped down on my bed.

His body tensed up and I knew I had to tell him something.

"I need to think about this, give me some time. Please," I begged.

"Take all the time you need, I guess I have no choice," he said and I could feel the hurt in his voice.

When I looked up to see the pain I could hear in his voice, he was gone.

I heard my front door slam and all I wanted to do was climb back into bed. But I couldn't resist running over to the window and looking at him one last time.

I watched his long legs walk to short distance to his car. And as his arms whipped open the drivers side door, he looked up. He fumbled with his keys before looking down and entered his vehicle. That horrible look of sadness mixed with anger stayed in my vision long after that shiny car drove away.

I wrapped my arms around myself, but I could still smell his scent on my clothes. I flopped on my bed that too smelled like him. I wrapped my comforter around me and took all of him in; well everything but him. I closed my eyes and thought about everything. I wished I knew how to feel but all this really showed was that yes something presumably good happened and I have no clue what to do about it.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my door bell ringing and pounding on my front door. Thankfully my head was throbbing less and I could actually think straight.

I drug my feet all the way down the stairs, still not having a clue what to say to Edward. I dreaded opening that door, positive Edward was on the other side. I didn't know what I would do if I had to see that look on his face. That's why I was surprised to see Rose.

"Rose? What's the emergency?" I squinted at her, the sun blinded me.

"You look like shit," she stormed in.

"Nice to see you too," I slammed the door.

"Why didn't you answer your cell?"

I shrugged because at this point in time I had no fucking clue where my phone actually was.

"Can you tell me exactly what happened last night?" she said hand on hip, ready for an argument.

From her tone the absolute truth would not work so she got half of the story.

"Edward and I went out. As friends, so don't start."

She put her hands up in surrender.

"He passed out on my couch and left when he woke up."

I wanted-needed so badly to tell her what happened. To have someone help me make sense of the jumble in my head. But when it came down to it, it couldn't be Rosalie, no matter how much I loved and trusted her.

"Did you have fun with him?"

"Yeah, we were each others wing person."

"Oh, Edward Cullen needed you to pick up women?"

"Hardly," I couldn't think of anything else to go along with the lie.

I made my way to the kitchen, hoping the coffee pot was still programmed to start and warm.

I poured myself a much needed cup and offered one to Rosalie.

"Is that the only reason for the pounding on my door?"

"Yeah, I just had to make sure it wasn't what it looked like."

"You worry too much," I shook my head.

"Yeah, yeah," she waved off. "So, what do you have planned for today?"

"I have to take a shower."

"Obviously," she cut me off.

"Then I needed to get ready for the week and probably clean up."

We definitely made a mess last night.

"I can see that. Need a hand?"

"I'm not going to ask you to help clean my house."

"You didn't ask, I offered."

I looked at her afraid to say no and cross her but just equally afraid of saying yes and her finding something incriminating.

"You go take a shower and I'll get started down here," she pushed me towards the stairs.

The shower helped relax my shot nerves but washed the smell of Edward away. It was so strong, I'm surprised Rosalie couldn't smell him on me.

I dried off and passed the hamper with my shirt on the top, that would soon be washed. I held it up to take one last whiff of him. Then again I still had my bed. My bed that I could see Rose making right now. I ran to my room and saw her tucking things in. I looked at her, sure she saw if not smelled something.

"What's wrong with you?" she took me all in.

"I didn't want you to find anything embarrassing."

"Don't worry I didn't find your goody drawer. Or should I call it your naughty drawer?"

I shook my head.

"Knowing you, its probably more like a naughty closet," she laughed as she tossed the pillows on my bed.

"I was thinking since I did most of your housework and Colin is with Edward...lets have a girls day?"

My head perked up at the mere mention of his name. Rose was either blind or had other things on her mind.

"Girls day?" I managed to get out even toned.

"You know facials, makeovers, mani-pedi's, girly stuff."

"Sounds good, lets get this started."

That was just what I needed, something to distract myself. Our pores were cleansed, nails polished, skin exfoliated and feet pumiced.

We laid on the couch and watched all the girly movies and cried. So I guess our tear ducts were also cleansed.

"Excited about your date?"

"Date? What do you mean?" I said my voice getting high.

"With James. What's with you?"

"Nothing, just tired."

"You slept til noon. What time did you get to sleep?"

I shrugged, the first total truth I told her today.

"Where's he taking you?"

It felt weird talking about a date I was so interested in and now I'm not so sure.

"Ask him," Rose urged.

"No, I'm not going to bother him."

"It's no bother, you need to know how to dress."

I shrugged.

"Fine, I will," she picked up my phone that she found while cleaning.

She texted him and tossed my phone to me.

"You called him baby? I would never call him that," I leaned my head against the back of the couch cushion.

She smirked and a few minutes later he answered with _'an Italian restaurant'._

Rose 'awed' and I mentally rolled my eyes at his predictability.

"Let's go pick out your outfit," Rose hopped up.

Between trying on outfit after outfit, I had to playfully flirt with James via text.

I had to play along and pretend this date was happening when I had every intention of canceling. I didn't know what the hell was going on with Edward and myself, but I did know I couldn't go on this date. I would have to come up with something to tell him.

We finally decided on the perfect attire when the doorbell rang. We both headed down, Rose answered and an ecstatic Colin leaped into her arms. Followed by a nervous looking Edward.

Rose asking Colin about his day was no concern of mine. I patiently watched Edward looking for a sign. I don't know what kind of sign just something...anything.

"Thank you Edward," Rose broke the awkwardness.

"It's no problem, we had a blast," he patted Colin on the back.

"We sure did," Colin added. He quickly hugged Edward and then disappeared looking for Lo.

"What were you girls up to?"

"Girl stuff," I managed to smile.

"Oh, and I just thought I was under dressed for Sunday evening," he joked.

"Oh we just picked out Bella's outfit for the big date," Rose added.

"Big date?" he raised one eyebrow.

"With James Wednesday. Why am I telling you, this is Bella's news?"

I stood there wishing Rosalie Hale would disappear. I was literally at a loss for words. I didn't know whether to come clean to Rose and put Edward at ease, or continue on and talk to him later. But was now the time to confess something that I wasn't even sure of? Rose would be none the wiser, but it would obviously upset Edward if I continued the dating lie. Probably in a way I would never be able to make up to him.

When it came down to it, who did I want to piss off?

I still had no idea what to say to Edward, and because of that I knew what I had to do.

Two things were absolutely certain. One, I wanted in no way to hurt Edward, and two Edward was going to be very upset with me.

* * *

_**AN/ Before any of you get mad at Bella,**_

_**she is just confused and **_

_**needs to get her shit together!**_

_**Next chapter should be posted by the weekend.**_

_**Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter,**_

_**let me know what you think!**_

_**Follow me on Twitter**_

_**IndyAnna7**_

_**~Indy~**_


	18. Chapter 18 What I Didn't Say

_**AN/ As promised...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, **_

_**I just enjoy using them immensely! **_

* * *

Chapter 18 What I Didn't Say

So I let you go  
And I watch you leave  
And I hold my breath  
So you don't hear me scream  
When you walk away  
But the words are only in my head  
It's not what I said  
It's what I didn't say

What I Didn't Say-Saving Jane

* * *

I did the only thing I could do.

I was going to go on this date with James. Not for Edward and not for Rose but because I asked him out, and its the right thing to do. Maybe that was meant to happen and what happened with Edward was a drunken mistake.

"Yes, I asked him out Saturday morning," I said hoping Edward would understand I made the plans before what happened with us.

"Oh, I hope you two have a good time," he looked at me and then at Rose, he reacted in a way not to cause her to notice.

I just stared at him, knowing it would be that easy.

"Rose, I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Okay, thank you again," she looked up from playing with Lo and Colin.

The door closed behind him and without thinking I tore the door open and called his name. He turned around and looked at me as if he dared me to even try to explain.

"You don't owe me anything," he turned to walk to his car.

"Please let me," I begged.

And the he was gone. He wouldn't listen, but could you blame him?

I collapsed onto my front steps.

What the hell was I doing? I didn't know what I should do. But what I did know was that I didn't want this. This feeling of regret and not knowing and a feeling of betrayal to Rosalie and Edward.

After sitting out there and loosing track of time, I walked inside with every intention of coming clean to Rose and then begging Edward to listen.

I found Rose sitting on the couch rocking Colin to sleep with tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong?" I quietly asked.

She just held up her finger and said "Shh."

I waited patiently for Colin to doze off and Rose placed him on the couch.

"Colin's Dad is trying to get custody of him because he's moving away," she said without me having to ask. "And Emmett isn't here and I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't loose him," she started sobbing uncontrollably.

I was there holding a dear friend who needed me. Talking to her about my issues would just have to wait.

* * *

I spent another long night talking to Rose but this time I managed to get a few hours sleep.

I had decided to just go on this date. It was just a date. Nothing would ever come of it. Edward would just have to understand. I couldn't say anything to anyone about this just yet. So, this was my only choice.

When I got to school, I had a stack of messages. I didn't even have to look at them to know what they all were. Puppies, puppies and more puppies. Oh and possibly a dog or two. The vice principle came to me with concern, and I assured him I had it all under control.

I called every parent that left me a message and told them about my plan and most of them were thrilled with the idea of their children gaining responsibility.

Between my usual routine and setting up for the puppy surprise, I had texted and left voice mails for Edward. It was a ridiculous amount of messages. It was painfully obvious he was avoiding me. But I had to forget about that and focus on the twenty five smiling faces before me.

They had spent all weekend drawing and working on their project. After they had worked on it during class time, they wanted to talk about Lo and puppies. This was the perfect time for the surprise.

"Everyone loved dogs right?"

They all broke out in cheers.

"But not everyone can have one and that's not very fair. So each of us has a pretend dog," I reached in and pulled out a few of the stuffed dogs I had picked up.

They all craned their necks to try to get a better look.

"Each of you will own one and it is your responsibility to take care of. You will name them, feed them, and walk them. Every week we will discuss what we had to do to take care of them and what we did with them. And at the end of the year we will have a party to celebrate the health of our puppies."

Every puppy looked a little different. After they had decided on a name for them, I wrote it on their collar.

They all understood that they didn't have to actually feed their dogs but do it with pretend food. And they didn't have to put them on a leash to walk. They could carry them with a parent's permission.

They actually settled down fairly easily and played and talked with their new pets.

When they went to music I checked my phone to see if I got anything from Edward and I hadn't. I went on to type up a newsletter to the parents about our book project. And I explained in more detail about the puppies and how I instructed them to take care of them.

I coasted through the day, sticking to the lesson plan, and keeping the children and myself busy.

I wanted to just go home and wallow in my misery. But I had to go get school supplies and Rose wanted me to have dinner.

* * *

The next day went pretty similar with school and Rose. I had to pretend everything was perfect until Colin went to bed.

"I talked to a lawyer today, and he says it looks pretty good for us," she sat next to me and started crying.

"Why are you crying? That's a good thing," I wrapped my arm around her.

"I miss Emmett. I can't do this without him," she sobbed.

I had to get a hold of Emmett, I wasn't going to ask Rosalie because she already mentioned she didn't want to worry him. And Edward was avoiding me. This was the only way he would ever talk to me. I left a message saying that there was an emergency with Rose and Colin but to call me before he called Emmett.

After Rose cried herself to sleep, I went home. I let Lo out and Edward walked through my door.

My whole body went stiff with his appearance. He still looked the same mixture of messy and hot but his facial expressions were filled with frantic concern.

"Calm down, there not in any danger and aren't hurt."

"Just tell me," he demanded with his fists clenched.

"Colin's Dad wants custody of him, and he's planning on moving away."

He pulled out his phone and started dialing.

"Don't," I ran over and took the phone out of my hand.

My fingers barely brushed his and the sensation pulsed through my hand.

"Rosalie doesn't want to bother Emmett, so he doesn't know."

"So, I'm going to tell him," he reached for the phone.

"It's not our place."

"He should be here," Edward looked into my eyes for the first time today.

"I agree but we can't tell him why, he needs to hear that from Rose."

"So, I just need to get him here?"

I nodded.

Maybe this would also be a way for Edward to see why I have to go on the date. I couldn't break the date because Rose would know something was up. And Rose would never let me cancel because of her issues. I had no reason to if there was nothing between Edward and myself. That's what I need to figure out. I've barely had time to think with everything going on. The only thing I was one hundred percent sure of was that I needed Edward in my life. It was just to what degree I wasn't sure of.

I paced as he called and talked Emmett into coming home.

"You know Rose is going to be pissed," he said as he snapped his phone shut.

"At first, then she'll be thankful."

"Well I'm going to go," he said as he rushed to the door.

"Edward, can I explain?" I begged.

He turned around and silently granted me permission.

"This is going to sound very weird but please humor me. I can't cancel this date. Rose is already suspicious of us, and I can't break that to her now. And I honestly don't know what is going on with us." I paused trying to get my head together but it all came out in a big mess. "What are we Edward? Why did it happen? Is it good or a bad thing?"

He stood for a moment before he said "I understand not wanting to hurt Rose right now but why would you go on this date just to appease Rose? You want to go on this date don't you?"

I, at one point, did. Would one night with Edward change that?

I wanted to scream 'no' but instead I stared at the ground. I couldn't look into his eyes and see that pain again.

I heard him huff and the front door click shut.

At least he let me say my peace and even though it hurt me to do so, I let him go. I needed time to think about Edward and I. It pained me to hurt him once again, but I needed him to stay away so I could think about this with a clear head.

I fell asleep thinking about the pro's and con's of this; making a mental list. The con's definitely out weighed the pro's. When it came down to it I fell asleep thinking of Edward. And I slept like a baby.

* * *

The next day flew by and, for once, I wished it hadn't.

The kids didn't give me a spare moment to myself. And I had to go over to Rose's after school. It's not that I didn't want to help. She was my friend and needed me. I just wished I had more alone time to think. But for now I would be the supportive friend until I was alone.

* * *

That night I did not sleep, because I was too nervous about this date. Maybe it was a bad idea. I tossed and turned all night.

It was like the children knew I had something on my mind. I was hoping to have a quiet Wednesday and possibly get all this figured out before the date. And cancel. But the chances of that were slim to none. The children kept me busy every second of the day.

James was coming by my house right after school to fix the bed and then we were going to go out.

He was waiting for me when I got home. James was dressed casually in a sweater, jeans, and accompanied by a worn in leather jacket. To any other girl he would be irresistible, but to me he was a ill fated attempt at looking over confident.

I slightly smiled as he greeted me. I let him get to his business, and I got ready in the bathroom. Rose had picked out a simple pink dress with a white sweater. I felt bad for thinking it, but this outfit is kind of being wasted on this.

It was no time before we both had finished.

"It looks good as new," I walked up behind him.

"That's because it is. And you look equally as amazing."

He tried to compliment me but it came out sounding quite odd.

"Thank you," I smiled awkwardly.

"You ready to go?"

"Yup," he politely opened the door for me.

When we walked out Rose was greeting Edward at her door. I didn't have to look (but did), I could feel his eyes on me.

We made small talk on the way to the restaurant, attempting to get to know each other. All of his answers were simple, and he seemed to only want to tell part of the answer. Maybe it was his personality; not wanting to give too much away.

He seemed to lighten up a bit once we got to the restaurant. I let him do most of the talking over dinner. I smiled, nodded, and watched for his facial expressions to change when he asked a question.

He tried to grab my hand countless times and every time I would take a drink or pick at a piece of bread. A couple of times his fingers grazed mine and I felt nothing, not to sound mean but it just wasn't going to work out.

Something told me not to open up too much. So I kept things casual.

The waitress asked about dessert. I answered 'no' a little too quickly.

"In a hurry to leave?" he asked with a cheesy grin.

"You could say that," I said not wanting to sound too eager for this to be over.

I would flirt lightly and kiss him on the cheek and then the night would be over.

We were walking down the street to his car. The street was almost abandoned. The night was pretty breezy, so I was glad that I wore a sweater. And even more because he wouldn't have a reason to be close to me to 'keep me warm'.

I thanked him for like the billionth time and said I had a good time.

"Stop, just stop! I know you don't want to be here," he said in a voice that startled me.

"I beg your pardon?" I stopped walking.

"Was this just to make your boyfriend jealous?" he stepped closer. It was a little too close.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a boyfriend," he started making me nervous.

"Is this all a joke? I saw the way you were looking at each other."

"Your crazy," I regretted it as soon as I said it.

"Don't say that!" he demanded raising his voice.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," I started to back away.

"Stop lying," he moved as I stepped.

"I'm not," I tried to sound as sure as I could, but I could hear the shakiness in my voice.

"You barely talked to me all night and won't let me touch you," he backed me up against the brick building.

"It's just a first date," I said almost afraid at what he would do next.

"It's just a little touch," he ran his hand along my cheek.

I shuttered at his touch and that angered him even more.

"Don't want me to touch you?" he gripped my neck and pushed the back of my head into the building.

My vision blurred just enough for it to hurt when I shook my head no to his question.

"Fine," he backed away enough for me to get away from him.

I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. I had only gotten a few feet down the alley when he caught up to me, grabbed me by the waist and threw me against the building.

I held my hand against the instant pain on my head. I looked at the red warm liquid on my hand. I could feel it dripping down my forehead. I slowly blinked, trying to focus. I could barely make out James standing over me and panic set in. I had to do something and quick. Just as I was about to make a move, everything went black...

* * *

_**AN/ This was a tough one to write,**_

_**I know Bella should automatically want**_

_**to be with Edward but for me that's too easy.**_

_**This Bella is level headed and**_

_**needs to think about things,**_

_**before she leaps into them.**_

_**That's what her uneasiness is all about.**_

_**Hope you "liked" this chapter,**_

_**it's kind of hard to like a **_

_**chapter where the main character**_

_**get hurt.**_

_**Oh, and if anyone has any **_

_**suggestions on how to get more readers,**_

_**I'm up for anything!**_

_**I"m fairly new at this and not sure how to go about it.****  
**_

_**Follow me on Twitter**_

_**IndyAnna7**_


	19. Chapter 19 Bring Me To Life

_**AN/ Sorry i didn't update last week, **_

_**real life schedule was crazy this week.**_

_**It was my birthday, i didn't get much typed up but**_

_**had plenty of time to plot where the story was going, **_

_**so i will try to post again this weekend.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, easy as pie.**_

* * *

Chapter 19

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside (I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside (Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up)

Bring Me To Life - Evanescence

* * *

I woke up and stretched my arms, except my left one wouldn't move and my whole body was sore. I opened my eyes but couldn't fully see. Small slits of sunlight peaked through.

I started to cry from the horrendous pain and not knowing what exactly happened.

"She's awake," a woman yelled.

I saw a flash of blond come towards me; it had to be Rosalie.

"Are you okay?" she said as she got close enough that I could see her.

I shook my head, because my throat felt like sandpaper. I could feel a bandage constrict my head movement. I brought my hand to the dressing and then looked at my hand. I saw a flash of my hand covered in blood. My lips began to tremble when I remembered James standing over me and then nothing.

"James," I cried out my attackers name.

"Don't worry about him," Rose tried to assure me.

But all I could do is weep.

I cried because of what I could recall and then cried harder for what happened after I blacked out; the things he did to my unconscious body.

"Bella, just breathe," Charlie said as soon as I heard him rush in.

I could feel him close to me but couldn't see anything. The tears in my eyes blocked what little vision I had. The actual pain the tears caused my eyes was unbearable and caused me to cry harder which made it even more painful. Just what I needed.

I heard a group of footsteps come in and felt the warmth of Rose and Charlie dissipate only to be replaced by cold unfamiliar hands.

"Bella, can you hear me?"

I slowly nodded yes.

"Are you in any pain?"

I nodded yes again.

"Okay, we are going to give you something for the p-."

* * *

_I could feel the cold concrete under me. My body felt weak, and I couldn't feel my right leg. Flashes of his fists swinging at me came into view but didn't connect with me. _

_Who did he think he was. He couldn't do this to me._

_It took all of my energy to open my mouth and yell for help, but it came out as a squeak. _

_He was about to grab me as a voice stopped him. I gave into the pain and let the black take over again. _

_I could feel his arms touch me and wrap around my body. I did the only thing I could. I kicked and screamed with what little I had. But stopped when I heard..._

"_It's okay, Bella. It's gonna be okay," a voice soothed me._

_I opened my eyes even through blurry eyes I could see his jaw clenched tight with worry in his eyes. Edward..._

"_Your safe now," he whispered._

_I laid my head on his shoulder and with relief I willing let the dark take over..._

* * *

"Bella, wake up," I heard Rosalie's sweet voice and felt her hands on my arms.

My eyes popped open, actually open. I could see! The sun was blinding and it fucking hurt.

I squeezed them shut. "Close the fucking blinds!"

"Their closed," Rose said so I opened my eyes. "You were having a dream about what happened weren't you?"

"Yeah, why did you wake me up?" I groggily asked.

"You were calling out Edward's name, and you were struggling."

"He saved me didn't he?"

"Yes he did and thank God he did. Who knows what would have happened if he didn't. But your alright and that's all that matters."

"How am I alright? I got attacked, I couldn't see when I woke up, I have a bandage on my head, my left arm won't move, and I have a cast on my leg. That seems far from fine."

"You couldn't see because you had an allergic reaction to the antibiotic they gave you and it swelled your eyes. Your head is going to be fine, but you'll needed stitches. Your arm won't move because you were swinging it around in your sleep, and they tied it down so you wouldn't remove your I.V. And your leg was fractured but you can still walk on it."

I laid there for a minute tallying my actual injuries: leg and head and probably covered in bruises. I laid there for even longer before Rose spoke. I asked the question I was afraid of the answer to.

"What exactly happened to me?"

"All I know is that James attacked you," she looked down.

"And?"

"And your Dad's handling it."

"No, no, no, no, no! He will kill him! Someone has to stop him from doing something stupid."

"Bella, he'll be okay. One of his officers is keeping him at bay."

At this point he would have been at it for days and no one would have been able to stop him.

"You should probably tell him I'm awake."

I wasn't in any way relieved and wouldn't be until I saw him.

She told the doctors and called my Dad, then started working on getting me some food.

Dr. Cullen came before anyone, he examined me and told me I should be able to leave tomorrow sometime.

Soon after I finished my "food" Charlie came in with Edward.

"How you feeling Bells?"

"Less than awesome, better than dead," I said as a joke, but he was less than amused.

"I'm fine, a little sore but good. And look no I.V.," I smiled slightly.

"Not in any pain?"

"Don't worry, I'll be good in no time," I said as I shook my head 'no'.

"You have Edward to thank for that," Charlie patted Edward on the back.

"That's what I've heard," I smiled at him.

"You know she woke up saying your name," Rose elbowed Edward with a teasing smile.

"I was having a dream, and I remembered you saving me," I turned red at the idea that I just told my Dad I had a dream about Edward.

"Are you up for answering a few questions?" I was thankful for him changing the subject.

"I can't remember much but I'll try to help."

I could remember up until I blacked out and then it just got choppy. I'd get a few seconds of James tearing at my dress and a few more painful ones of him slapping or hitting me. I hated having to relive that, but I know I had to. I couldn't exactly act like it didn't happen.

When I asked my Dad about James, all he would say was "he was a dangerous man that I don't have to worry about." I wanted to ask more but was afraid of what the answer would be.

This was going to be one of my harshest learning experiences. From now on I would have to do more and not just trust anyone. You can't be too safe now a days and have to be more cautious. Damn, what would the limits be?

"Well you need to get some rest, so we will leave you alone," Charlie stood up to leave.

"I'm not tired."

"You look like you are," Rosalie said quickly.

"Is that a polite way of saying I look like shit?"

"Yes," Rose said getting a look from Edward and my Dad. "What? She was attacked, no reason to lie to her."

Now that she mentioned it, I probably did look like hell. I haven't even had a chance to glance in a mirror.

"I'm fine, I just don't want to go back to sleep yet."

"I need to pick up Colin, but I can come back after dinner," Rose suggested.

"It's no problem. You don't need to make a trip back."

"I'll stay," Edward interrupted.

"No, if your all busy, no one has to stay."

"It's my turn anyway, and I don't mind," Edward sat in the chair next to my hospital bed.

"Turn? I looked at the three of them."

"We decided not to leave you alone for a while, just to be safe," Rose said sounding completely overprotective.

"This was your idea, wasn't it?" I asked my Dad.

"Don't be mad. They volunteered," he looked at me sympathetically.

"At least it's not your officers," I huffed.

I didn't have it in me to argue just yet, but he would hear about this later. My Dad gave me an optimistic look.

"Go on, I'm sure there some where else you should be."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be," he assured me.

"I know. All I meant was that your jittery and that has to mean you have something on your mind. I'm not going to ask but knowing you it has something to so with me and this case. So by all means go Chief Swan."

"Stop thinking so much and get some rest," Charlie leaned in and kissed me on my forehead.

"I will."

"You make sure of that," he turned to Edward.

"Of course."

"I'll stop by later with some real food," Rose said hugging me and then left with Charlie.

I looked at Edward, really looked at him for the first time since he walked in. I don't think he could do anything to make himself look disgusting. You could tell he hadn't gotten very much rest, but he managed to pull that off he meant to look like that.

"I though they would never leave," I joked with Edward.

He barely smiled.

"Lighten up," I gently slapped his hand.

"I'm sorry," he scooted his chair closer.

"You saved my life and are apologizing to me? It doesn't work that way."

"I just don't know how to...I knew what to do when you were asleep, but I don't know what to say."

"Your welcome."

"What?"

"When someone thanks you, you say your welcome. I've met your Mom, and I know she taught you manners. She will not be happy when she hears about this."

"You never said thank you exactly."

"It was implied."

"You can't imply a thank you."

"Edward," I smiled. "Thank you."

"You drive me crazy," he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm glad I still have some effect on you."

He looked at me, neither of us sure what to say now.

"Look, I know you said you needed time and then this happened. I don't think now is the best time to make decisions."

I looked at him, hating the words as they came out.

I nodded, not being able to speak.

"You should get some rest," he instructed.

"You too."

He leaned back in the chair and propped his feet up on the bed.

I turned my back to him.

_Just because I shouldn't, doesn't mean I don't want to try. _

* * *

**_AN/ Poor Bella *Sadface*_**

**_But she does have to focus on getting better_**

**_and take her time with Edward!_**

**_Follow me on Twitter_**

**_IndyAnna7_**

**_~Indy~_**


	20. Chapter 20 Bad Day

_**AN/ This chapter kind of kicked my ass,**_

_**it took me a while to get it out the way I wanted.**_

_**Hope everyone likes it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it owns me!**_

* * *

Chapter 20 Bad Day

And she swears there's nothing wrong  
I hear her playing that same old song  
She puts me off and puts me on  
And had a bad day again  
She said I would not understand  
She left a note that said, "I'm sorry, I had a bad day again."

Bad Day-Fuel

* * *

I wanted nothing more than to touch him. His hand mere inches away from me. The thought of him touching me excited and scared the shit out of me.

I woke up and he was still asleep. He looked so at peace and I didn't want to wake him up so I was going to brave the trip to the restroom by myself.

I threw the blankets off my legs and swung my legs off the side of the bed. The chill of the cold floor on my feet knocked me back down to the bed.

"Are you okay?" Edward jumped up out of his sleep.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I moved to stand up.

"What are you doing?"

"If you must know, I have to pee."

"Let me help."

"I think I still remember how to do it."

He wrapped his arm around my back, ignoring my statement. He gripped my side and I winced and fell back to the bed again.

"What happened?"

"Bruise," I exhaled and touched the sensitive skin on my side.

"I didn't know."

"Neither did I, I'm afraid to know where I have bruises."

"How about we try this?" he reached his hand mine.

I took his hand and gripped it. He allowed me to put all my weight on him.

My whole body shook, nervous about being touched and stiff from lack of movement.

I didn't like this feeling at all.

He carefully hobbled with me the short distance and helped me "get situated."

"You going to stand there and watch?"

"Sorry," he turned to leave.

"Unless you like that sort of thing and all you have to do is ask."

he rolled his eyes and shook his head as he closed the door behind him.

Joking was my way of coping, I knew I had no reason to be afraid of his touch. I just didn't know how or when I would be comfortable with it.

* * *

The next few weeks were extremely rough. Between Rosalie and Edward, I would have been lost without them. It got easier to walk. I just wasn't the fastest an the kids at school knew it. That's where Edward's help really came in handy. The bruises faded and everything went back to as normal as they could given the circumstances. I was thankful Edward saved me but he always looked like he wanted to tell me something. And I honestly didn't want to know anything about that night. I just wanted to put it in the past and forget about it. Part of me wanted to know where James was but if my Dad was on it, he was far away from me and that's all that mattered.

Rose had her situation to deal with so Edward was there most of the time, which was good and bad. Rose insisted on cooking and Edward helped me with getting around. He took me to work, helped with the class and took me home.

This was the first day in a month that I hadn't thrown up while getting ready for for work. We had to change my pain medicine three times, everyone of them made me nauseous. Throwing up was not easy with a cast. They ended up putting me on anti-nausea and a mild pain reliever.

"No nausea this morning...woohoo!" I said coming down the stairs.

"That's good. I was starting to think you would just have to deal with it or just deal with the pain."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen."

I poured my cup of coffee and sat at the kitchen table, Edward was spoiling Lo with dog treats. At least it wasn't a toy that I would find in pieces the next day. At least that stopped when I made him clean it up.

"You know a simple Milkbone would suffice."

"It's easier to just take some from my Mom."

"But she doesn't need gourmet biscuits, I don't want her to get spoiled on them. And what will happen when you don't have to come over every morning?"

"I don't _have_ to come over and I'm still going to see her. "

I was saddened by the thought that in a few weeks my cast would be off and my classroom would be back to normal. The children would go on and on and on and Edward went along with everything they said. They would get on one subject and Edward would get so involved, then they would move on to another and he would be equally enthralled.

It was fun to watch everyones animated faces light up and it made my job a little more easier.

The kids absolutely adored Edward and the fact that he worked with puppies all day. And then showed off their puppies.

That's how everyday went and I couldn't have been happier. I got to be around him without really asking. Everything was just easier when he was around. The pain was less, I could walk easier and slowly I got used to his touch. I felt scared but anxious when he was near. The freight went away but I could feel my heart race every time he smiled or looked at me...hell anytime he was in the room. Stupid heart should have known better.

I huffed, gripped the table and walked over to the counter to transfer my coffee into a to-go cup.

"Ready to go?" he called as I rounded the corner.

"I thought I'd get a head start," I yelled back.

I allowed him to drive my truck, it was easier for me to get in and out of.

I watched as he set up for the day and wrote on the chalkboard. I looked over papers, well it was a good way to hide what I was really doing.

"If it wasn't for the cast, this really wouldn't be too bad," I said without thinking.

"How so?"

"Um...your kind of doing my job for me," I smiled.

"Oh that. You'll just have to find a way to pay me back."

"My company hasn't been enough?"

He stood there scratching his head, fake pondering my question. "Nope, I'll need something more." He turned to get back to work.

I know he was joking but I id have to do something for him and Rose for that matter. And it will have to be something more than cookies.

"I'll think about it," I said straightening a stack of paper on my desk.

I wanted so badly to tell him how I felt but part of me wasn't ready. Part of me wanted it to be the perfect storybook fairytale. I couldn't wait for that to happen. The ball was in my court and I sucked at sports.

I couldn't say anything at school because this was something we would have to discuss and with twenty-five children, almost impossible. And he usually didn't tick around after we got home; Rose was always there waiting. We would exchange "see you tomorrow's" and I would spend the evening with Rose and Colin. Not that I minded.

She was still worried about Colin, her lawyer had assured her that Colin's Dad wouldn't stand a chance.

"Rose, you gotta calm down, your making me anxious."

"Sorry," she said as she huffed and sat down in the chair in my living room.

"You've had full custody of him since he was born and just allowed him to see his father. The judge can't ignore that. I think you just need to get your mind off of it for once."

"You're right. Emmett's been bugging me about this Halloween party next week. I don't really want to but it could be fun."

"Perfect."

"Oh but your helping."

I should have known it wouldn't be that easy. Maybe perfect for her, not ideal for me. It was hard enough to walk without wearing a silly costume and having to maneuver around people.

I shrugged when she asked if I would come and help. I settled into the couch and she moved next to me.

"You're coming, right?" she repeated.

"Well, see, I don't want to be in the way."

"You would never be in the way."

"My cast will be."

"Oh yeah. Maybe it will be off by then," she said knowing it wouldn't be.

"Maybe," I yawned.

"What should be dress up as?" Rosalie rambled on.

"I'm going to wear cat ears and a tail to school."

"No you need something more for the party."

"Like what?"

"Something, hot...I got it sexy school girl."

"I don't think I can pull sexy off right now."

"Sure you can."

"I'll end up wearing whatever you want, so have fun," I yawned again.

"Tired again tonight?"

"Yeah, I think it's a mixture of the medicine and the extra energy it takes to walk."

"Well you go to sleep and I'll leave dinner in the microwave."

"I'm just going to close my eyes, don't worry about making me dinner."

"It's no problem. Maybe you should talk to Edward's Dad?"

"The pain isn't too bad, I'll just cut back."

"I still think you should see him."

I didn't answer because my eyes were already closed and I was asleep.

* * *

I woke up to find it already dark and Rose did make me dinner but I just made my way upstairs and changed into my pj's.

I loved this bed but part of me hated the fact that every time I saw it, I thought of James.

I never had a hard time getting comfortable. At least the good thing was my mind always eventually went to Edward. And I couldn't exactly complain about that.

I woke up knowing that I was going to tell Edward how I felt. That revelation was followed my a sprint to the bathroom. Like I said before, throwing up with this leg attachment was no easy task.

I don't know how much time had past but that where Edward found me. This gross sweaty mess with my leg awkwardly around the toilet.

"Are you okay?" he dropped everything and slid behind me.

"I have to get off these meds, it doesn't hurt that bad."

"We'll see what my Dad says."

I leaned back against him, hating that I needed him but loving the fact that he was there.

"Are you up for work today?"

"I'll be fine, let me clean up."

"I'll call my Dad," he said helping me up.

I got decent and when I came out Edward informed me that his Dad discontinued the use of the drugs I had been taking and called in a new prescription. I was thankful because I was afraid of the pain getting much worse.

We stopped by the pharmacy on the way to school. He was kind enough to pick it up for me and save me the trouble of getting in and out. When he got in he handed it to me but didn't start the engine.

"What's going on?" I asked when he still wasn't speaking.

"I'm worried," he said not looking up from the steering wheel.

"About what?"

"You," he turned to look at me.

"You gotta be more specific."

"You're handling this really well."

"That's a bad thing?"

"You haven't asked about it, you don't want to know how bad your injuries really were. And you have't asked where James is. It's like you don't care," he said with his eyes full of concern.

"I don't care. Can you blame me for not wanting to relive this and just get past this?" I didn't wait for a response. "It doesn't matter where James is because I don't need to know. My Dad does and I know he wont let him near me. Don't you think its a little odd that I haven't seen Jacob once since that night?"

"Okay, calm down. I just want to make sure your handling this well."

"Thank you but I honestly don't have anything to worry about."

"I should have know Charlie would have everything covered."

"That's one good thing about having Charlie for a Dad."

Edward was being so sweet and protective but not in a possessive way...it was kind of flattering. And all this told me that I couldn't keep my mouth shut any longer.

* * *

**_AN/ I hope to update more regularly,_**

**_but it has been so nice out,_**

**_its hard to stay in and write._**

**_Enjoy the warm weather!_**

**_Follow me on Twitter_**

**_IndyAnna7_**


	21. Chapter 21 What Matters

_**AN/ Thank you everyone for reading, **_

_**you have no idea how much it makes me smile!**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters I use.**_

* * *

Chapter 21 What Matters

Let's forget about the notion that we're not the same  
My blood runs as red as yours  
We all get angry, we've all been scared  
We've all made big mistakes that can never be repaired  
It ain't about the money, it ain't about the time  
It ain't about the love you lost or the things you think you left behind  
It ain't about the losing streak, makes you feel like you're falling apart  
What matters is your heart

What Matters – Edwin McCain

* * *

I was a nervous wreck that whole day at school. Waiting for the perfect time but things kept happening that prevented it. At this point I didn't care where I did it. I just had to get it out. I had given up and planned on doing it on the way home, screw perfect timing. But Rose decided to pick up Colin and me for that matter. I was seconds away from verbally assaulting her when I realized it wasn't her fault.

Then I remembered I would also have to tell Rose, and I honestly didn't know which I was more concerned about. Rose may be best friend, but I didn't like having to put her feelings into consideration. She would just have to deal with it. She should want me...us to be happy. That is if there was an us. I guess that is the question. Now I just have to get the lady balls to ask it.

I knew I was being edgy and short with Rose, but it was my natural reaction when I had something on my mind. And unfortunately that's how I was for the next few days. I got zero alone time with him. Rose ended up helping me at school and at home. All Rose would say was that Edward was super busy with work and wouldn't be around for a while.

Maybe I was too mean when he was just worried?

What the fuck was I going to do? I couldn't go on like this. I couldn't call him and ask him to come over, not with Rose here.

I guess it would have to wait for the Halloween party.

* * *

I put off looking in that bag until the day of Halloween. When I opened it I cringed at the ruffles that fell out of the bag.

"Oh God," I said to myself.

I decided to ignore that and deal with it later.

I sipped my coffee and drew on my whiskers that matched my outfit. I felt like the lost member of Josie and the Pussycats.

I honestly felt like crawling back into bed. The stress of how to tell Edward had made my nausea return. The last few days had been great,. I was full of energy and excited for this day to come. I had it all planned out. A silly girly speech and then we would party the night away.

Then Rose came and broke my train of thought and my confidence. And my old friend Mr. Apprehension came back.

I had to go to school, because we planned so much for today. I would be fine if my damn nerves would just settle down.

Once I got to school and saw all the princesses, witches, ghosts and pirates, my mind was back at ease. For now at least. With it being a holiday mostly celebrated by children the teaching lesson was a bit scarce today. I tried to sneak in some learning but it was mostly rice crispy treats, the monster mash, and helping them out of their costumes for bathroom breaks.

I tried to hold up the best I could, but I ended up sweaty and clammy. Rose of course noticed and tried to help but I didn't want it. I just wanted to get through this day. I hoped the children had fun and didn't ruin it with my frequent trips to the restroom. I made sure to try to keep a smile on my face at all times. When Rose dropped me off, I barely made it to my couch before my body gave out. I was beyond wore out. She had a party to get together so I talked Rosalie into leaving with the promise I would call Charlie. I passed out before I could make that call.

I woke up thinking about how I would tell Edward. In my head it sounded great but when it came down to it, it wasn't my way of doing things. I wanted it to be something I would never forget. Memorable, not a magical little fairytale.

But that didn't matter right now, because no interaction with Edward would be happening tonight. Not with the way I'm feeling. But when would it?

Fuck I was pathetic. Sick as a dog and all I was worried about was Edward.

I pulled myself off the couch and headed to the kitchen to get some water. Without thinking I looked for Lo before I realized she wasn't here. I missed my little girl but Grandpa Charlie sure didn't. He willingly took her for awhile, while I was in the leg attachment. I would have felt horrible for neglecting her and even more for Rose and Edward having to take care of her. It didn't get away from the fact that I was lonely.

I brushed my teeth, got my water bottle, and was heading for the couch. I'll turn on a creepy horror movie, curl up on the couch, and call it a night. I texted Rose to let her know I wouldn't be coming and tossed my phone on the coffee table.

I pulled the throw onto me and fixed my eyes on the T.V. waiting for the horror to begin.

It wasn't until the split pea soup showed up that I decided that it was a bad idea to watch The Exorcist right now. I was just leaving the bathroom when I heard my front door click shut. I froze and waited.

The footsteps were coming up the stairs.

James...

I slowly inched back into the bathroom and silently mouthed the word "fuck"

I just did the stupidest thing I could imagine. I confined myself in the smallest room in my home with only one way out. Not to mention I had a roll of toilet paper and shampoo bottles to defend myself with.

Get a hold of yourself you can just hide behind the shower curtain. No, that will never work, it will just help contain the blood once he stabbed or hacked my body up.

What the hell did I ever do to him?

This could work,. I just needed something to swing. I looked around and ruled out the curling iron and then I saw the plunger. It was, by most definitions, a wooden stick that sure would surprise him.

I positioned myself so I could barely see around the curtain. I waited for the door to open. Not the best plan but what were my other options? It seemed like I was standing there forever but then the door opened. I held my breath even though every bone in my body told me to just try to run. But my brain beat it out. It knew I couldn't outrun anyone like this. I watched as the glow from the hallway illuminated the outline of him.

I could barely breathe. My legs were trembling so bad I didn't know how I was even standing.

And then he turned to leave. My body relaxed and then I realized this was my chance. His guard was down and I could end this.

The adrenaline quickly pumped through me. I threw the curtain back and jumped out of the bathtub so quickly I couldn't feel the pain when I put my full weight on my leg.

I swung the wooden rod at his head, and he tumbled to the floor. I stepped over him and was halfway down the stairs before I looked back. I hadn't really looked at him. I didn't want to but I should have. I nearly screamed when I looked down. I was hoping to see James or anybody other than Edward.

I ran back to him frantically calling his name, praying to get a reaction. I could see him moving his chest to breathe, but he wouldn't wake up. They say your not supposed to move someone. No, that's only if they have a spinal injury.

I turned him over on his back, but he wouldn't open his eyes.

I then did the only thing I could think of... I called his Dad.

"Dr. Cullen, this is Bella Swan. I need your help. I hit Edward-"

"Bella, I'm fine," Edward sat up.

He startled me and it knocked me back into the wall.

"I was only messing with you."

I didn't know whether to be pissed or relieved. I could hear his Dad's voice coming from my phone, I had to say something.

"Edward's fine, he was just trying to scare me."

"Are you sure?" he asked unsure if he should take my word.

"Yes, I'll tell him to call you," I said and then hung up.

"I don't know what to say?" he looked at me, his face full of worry.

"I'm sorry is the first thing that popped into my mind. Come here," I motioned so I could look at his head.

"I'm sorry," he said the moment my hand touched his head.

"I'm sorry too, I thought you were James or a prowler."

"Prowler? Did we go back in time when you hit me?"

"Your going to pick right now to make fun of me? I could go get my plunger again," I smiled at the last part.

"You hit me with a plunger?"

"I had to improvise," I shrugged.

"I guess that explains why it didn't hurt that much. I thought it was because you hit like a girl."

"I'm pretty sure I established that I don't. It may just be too traumatic for you to bring up."

"Am I bleeding?" he asked changing the subject.

"No, but you have a bump. Let's get some ice on it." I said standing up.

I helped him down the stairs, which was not an easy task considering I could barely do it by myself.

He leaned his head back on the couch. He looked so worn out and tired. But still he managed to make it look good.

I got an ice pack and joined Edward on the couch.

"Hey, don't fall asleep,. I'm pretty sure that's a no-no."

"I was just resting my eyes."

"That's what they all say. We have got to keep you up. A scary movie should do the trick."

"Sounds good," he rolled his head to look at me.

I couldn't finish watching _The Exorcist_, so I put in something a little lighter with no vomiting scenes.

I leaned back onto the couch and propped my leg up on the coffee table.

I started out actually watching the movie but had to keep looking at Edward. To make sure he was awake of course.

I had to elbow him a few times before he sat up and actually paid attention.

"You're actually watching this?" he glared at the T.V.

"Nows the best time to watch cheesy horror movies"

"What are you talking about? There's never a bad time."

"Very true."

I made popcorn and we enjoyed the awfulness of the movie. We laughed at the everything from the special effects to the horrible plot or lack there of. I had seen this movie too many times to count, and it wasn't even funny. But somehow I aways jumped at the same parts. Which gave Edward free reign on making fun of me.

"How are you not always startled? All these normal things scare you. I mean you must find doors excruciating?"

"In certain circumstances, yes. Like tonight," I said slapping him on the hand.

"Be careful, you don't want to have to call for help again."

"Shut up!" I turned my attention back to the movie.

"Oh, did I upset you?" he said in a mocking tone. He playfully grabbed my chin.

"No," I turned my head to face him and shook it.

I could feel my cheeks inflame, and I quickly turned my head back.

"I shouldn't have. I know your still iffy about touching."

"No, I don't mind," I said afraid to look at him.

For a few minutes we sat there pretending to watch the movie only hearing the sound of our breaths and a woman screaming on the T.V.

"Edward?" I bit my lip and looked at him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes," he said and leaned towards me a little bit.

"Um...why haven't you been around?"

"It wasn't my choice. I had to go out of town for my Mom."

"You didn't get mad at me?"

"No, why would I?"

"The last time I saw you...I kind of got an attitude"

"I don't think of it as a bad thing. Your just very passionate about your opinions."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I love the way you feel so strongly about everything."

I thought to myself for a second. He loved something about me.

"I missed you," I said and snuggled into the couch.

I loved the way my body felt when he was near. I got all tingly and excited with his close proximity. And my mind got all fuzzy. Everything I wanted to say disappeared when I looked into his eyes.

So we talked about the movie and my mind eased. Slowly I calmed down and really got comfortable with him.

And then I fell asleep...

* * *

I woke up with a smile on my face that only got bigger. I looked down and Edward was laying on me. I'm not sure if the drool on my shirt was disgusting or adorable.

I couldn't move, so I would have to wake him up. I just didn't know how to subtly do that.

Whatever it was I would have to do it soon and stop staring at him.

I ran my fingers through his hair, and he began to move. I stopped but he just moved closer to me. He started making the most pleasing groans. He grabbed a hold of me and a stray piece of hair fell onto his face. I couldn't help myself and moved it.

_Did I really just do that?_

He began to open his eyes, and I jerked my hand away.

_What do I do? If he finds me looking at him while he slept he'll surely think I'm a weirdo._

"Edward," I shook his arm that laid across my stomach. "Wake up."

He opened his eyes and looked up at me. He moved off me so quickly it surprised me.

"What's wrong?" I asked when he got off the couch and started to gather his things.

"I have to go."

"Why?" I said confused.

"I shouldn't have stayed," he moved frantically.

"Just calm down. Why not?"

"I shouldn't have...slept over."

"It wasn't a problem before," I smiled. "And besides we just fell asleep on the couch."

"I know and it's not but it's not the...gentlemanly thing to do."

"You came to make sure I was okay. I had fun last night, well as much fun as I could have throwing up and hitting you," I smiled slightly.

"I did too."

"I've finally started, let me finish."

"What do you mean?"

"Please?" I begged.

He nodded and I stood for a few minutes to come up with the words.

"Fuck it," I threw my hands up. "I like you Edward, hell maybe love you!"

"Maybe?"

* * *

_**AN/ I just wanted to thank PicTease **_

_**for helping me get more people to read, they**_

_**have been a tremendous help and **_

_**I urge everyone to use their service.**_

_**I also wanted to mention that I have **_

_**started school so...I wont be updating**_

_**as often. I'm going to try for every two weeks**_

_**but can't make any promises.**_

_**And I hope everyone has a safe holiday weekend!**_

_**Follow me on Twitter**_

_**IndyAnna7**_


	22. Chapter 22 Everywhere

_**AN/ I'm so sorry for the delay in posting.**_

_**I have the next chapter about half wrote,**_

_**hopefully I can get it posted soon.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...duh!**_

* * *

Chapter 22

Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

* * *

"What do you mean by maybe?" he continued with a slight grin on his face.

"It's not really something you just blurt out."

"Blurt you did. And you do"

"Fine, of course," I tossed my hands up and inadvertently moved towards him. "I can't stop thinking about you. And it's driving me crazy."

Before I had time to finish he was right in front of me, staring down at me. My eyes went wide as I waited for him to say something, anything. It seemed like minutes had past but in this fucked up reality it was probably just a few seconds. My mind processed everything I could imagine he could possibly say.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. He kept up his silence.

_Oh god, was this a "friend" hug?_

After more waiting he leaned down and whispered into my neck. It gave me chills, his warm breath hitting the sensitive part of my neck.

I could hear and feel him speaking but couldn't make out the words.

_Believe me, I tried._

"Okay," I pulled away to look at him. "That felt great and depending on what you actually said, you must do that again. But unfortunately I couldn't hear a damn word you said."

"I like you too Bella," he said smoothly.

"No, you're not getting away with it that easy. I know you said more."

"Yes, but your mouth got in the way and now you'll have to wait," he crossed his arms.

"That's not fair," I said, pouting like one of my students.

"Don't get yourself all worked up. You'll find out soon enough."

I didn't say anything...just huffed and sat back on the couch.

"Now I get to have a little fun," he said rubbing his hands together.

"Since when did you become an animated villain in a 70's cartoon?"

"Ha, ha," he mocked, laughingly . "Now you have to wait longer."

"Damn," I said faking annoyance.

After a long pause "So, now what?"

"Right now?" I nodded yes to his question. "I have to leave."

"Okay, so beyond right now, what do we do?"

"Let's start with, see you after school."

"That's it?" I asked when he moved towards the door.

"I planned on us talking about this more."

"I guess I didn't expect you to leave right after but I understand."

I looked up at him. He quickly moved towards me and knelt on the couch next to me, his face so close I was afraid to breathe.

"I do want to have fun with you, but I won't make you wait for this."

His lips touched mine and he leaned into me.

"A little conceded, are we?" I pulled away annoyed, just a little.

"You know you wanted it," he leaned back to me.

"Yes, but you don't have to point it out." I smirked.

"I have to go," he said, resting his forehead on mine.

"You already said that." I playfully smiled at him.

"And I am." he smiled and smoothly walked to the door.

He left and for once I wasn't sad. I knew I would be seeing him later. But that didn't stop me from going to the window and watching him. He looked up and smiled, knowing I would be looking. He waved and backed out. I sighed and closed the curtains just as Rosalie started walking over. I guess now was as good time as any to break it to her. Why did I feel more nervous about telling Rose than I was with Edward?

She walked in and I braced myself, because she had to have seen him.

"Was that Edward?" She pointed.

"Yes," I tried to say non-nonchalantly.

"Why was he here?"

"He checked on me," I looked away.

"Last night?" She raised her eyebrow. "So he stayed the night?"

"Yeah, we fell asleep watching movies," I said calmly.

"You slept together?" She asked, making it sound dirty.

"We fell asleep on the couch." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Oh, okay. Well how are you feeling?"

"That's It? Your just going to drop it?"

"Drop what?"

"Edward and I." I stared at her shocked.

"Why? Should I not drop it?" She said like a light bulb went off in her head.

"No, you shouldn't." I looked away afraid of the verbal lashing that was surely to follow.

I looked when she still hadn't said anything.

"The tension between you two was practically visible. With the passion you both put into your arguments, it was only a matter of time," she said, plopping down on the couch.

"Was it that obvious?"

"To the untrained eye? No," she shook her head. "To me? Yes," she shook her head yes.

"And you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" she said, her voice getting a little higher.

"You kind of hate him."

"I do not hate him. I just don't like his attitude. But it's improved. I love you both so feel free to do with him what you want."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked confused.

"I know you want him."

I got up, hoping my silence would end the discussion but the smirk on my face alerted Rose.

"You already have?" She jumped up.

"Yes." I shrugged.

"How did I not know about this?"

"My sex life is not something that I broadcast."

"Oh but you should." She stood with her hands on her hips.

"That's not going to happen," I said walking to the stairs, leaving her empty handed.

* * *

To say I had a good day was an understatement. Nothing anyone did made my smile falter. And believe me the children tried. The day after Halloween was filled with hyper children that even more so didn't want to pay attention. They wanted a repeat of yesterday.

Rose seemed to be getting annoyed with my giddiness. She rolled her eyes at every overly happy sentence I said.

What would it be like to go out with Edward?

Him putting his best moves on me. I could imagine a romantic candle lit dinner with champagne and feeding each other dessert.

"I would have pushed you two together a long time ago if I'd known it would have this effect," Rose said quietly over lunch.

"Hush," I said not wanting the children to hear our conversation.

"So, what level of together are you?"

"Um...I really don't know."

"How do you not know?"

"We didn't have time to discuss it before he left."

"I still don't understand."

"We're going to talk more tonight."

"That's good I guess, but still weird."

"Thanks Rose, you have such a way of making me feel confident."

My mind then went to the worst possible outcome. Edward taking me somewhere and ditching me for the waitress. I shook that off.

"I'm sorry," Rose brought me back.

"Don't worry about it, you're just pointing out the obvious."

I went back to daydreaming, well more like staring off trying to go to a better state of mind.

I found myself watching the children eat. I was about to tell Felix to get back to his seat when I saw he had a handful of candy. He was walking towards Maggie. I couldn't stop him. He got to her and nervously placed the candy on her place mat. I couldn't hear what was said but when he returned back to his lunch, they both had smiles on their faces and cheeks were tinted pink.

I would have to talk to Felix later, but for now I'll let him enjoy his victory.

I could see Edward doing that for me. He wasn't that guy...anymore. What Felix did re-newed my faith in men. Yes he was young, but I could see Edward as that sweet guy. He was there for me when I needed him most and even saved my life. I definitely had to see where this would go.

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly. Felix was very sorry and promised to stay in his seat. And I managed to stay calm and was less noticeable about my trips to the restroom. I hardly talked to Rose. I wasn't upset with her but she wasn't my favorite person right now. I needed her and she only made it worse.

When I got home I said my quick goodbyes to Rose and Colin and headed straight for bed. I was even more wore out and was trying to sneak a nap in. I didn't know what to expect but right now I could hardly keep my eyes open.

* * *

I woke up and went into panic with the sound of my lamp turning on and movement on my bed. I rolled over to see Edward sitting on the edge of my bed. My heart went from fast to faster, and I went from scared to relieved in a matter of seconds.

"I'm sorry this wasn't the best idea."

"At least I didn't hit you this time. Want to join me?" I patted the bed next to me.

"Is that the best idea?"

"We can handle it," I teased.

"I think we need to be careful how we take things."

"I agree but if I stay under the covers and you stay on top, we will be good." I gave the thumbs up.

We laid facing each other with the dim light surrounding us.

"So, now what?" I said breaking the silent stare.

"I'm good with staying here." He took my hand.

"Oh, I wasn't planning on getting out of bed." I laughed.

"Good to know what I'm getting myself into now." He smirked and it took every ounce of willpower not to pounce him.

"And you think laziness is something you need to be concerned about." I poked him playfully.

"No, but I'm keeping my eye on you."

"Oh that doesn't sound creepy." I propped my head on my hand.

"There's nothing creepy about wanting to take care of you."

"You want to take care of me?" I said, hoping not to sound ungrateful.

"Do you want me to want to take care of you?" he asked, avoiding my question.

"To some extent."

"I'm starting now. You being tired so much, worries me."

"It's just all the extra effort I have to put into walking." I laid my head back on my pillow.

"Are you in pain?"

"Very little, but I've decided not to take my pain killers."

"Why not?" He jerked up.

"It's not worth the nausea and anyway, I get the cast of in two days."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. I'm a big girl. I can handle it."

His body eased and he laid on his back. I not so smoothly moved over to him and put my head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to go out after you get your cast off?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Not sure yet."

"Hmm..." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

He gave me a reassuring look.

"I told Rose today." I looked anywhere but at him.

"And what did you tell her?" He asked, sounding curious.

"What happened last night and this morning."

"What did she say?"

"About time." I laughed.

He smirked but didn't say anything.

"What do I call you?" I asked without thinking.

"I think Edward would be best." He laughed.

"Smart ass!" I yelled, punching him in the shoulder.

"So violent," he joked.

"No, seriously...do I call you my boyfriend?"

"Is that what this is?" He questioned. sounding serious.

_Did I just assume that he felt the same way?_

My heart stopped, and I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"Calm down." He turned to me when he saw my face clench.

"Bella, I was joking. I thought my feelings for you were obvious."

"They aren't, or I'm afraid I'm just reading them wrong."

"You can call me whatever you want as long as I'm in your life, because that's all that matters."

I closed my eyes and leaned into him. I almost started crying, but not for the obvious reason. Edward revealed his feelings to me and that thrilled me. But the reason I could feel the tears barely forming was I didn't recognize myself. I was depending on a guy and worrying about him, his feelings, and what he was thinking. I shouldn't give a shit about any of that. _Who the hell was I?_

* * *

_**AN/ I know this Bella isn't perfect**_

_**but for me she is real and **_

_**I like her this way.**_

_**And I hope you do to!**_

_**Follow me on Twitter **_

_**IndyAnna7**_


End file.
